


Персиянин

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cерия по мотивам арабских/греческих сказок. Фоном идет война Персии с Грецией, времена Дария Первого. Существует институт рабства. Один из "Бессмертных" личной гвардии Дария покупает себе элейского раба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Персиянин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/gifts).



***  
Финикийские пальмы встречали извивающийся хребет каравана двугорбых верблюдов. Он шел из далекой Греции, охраняемый конницей разбитый отряд. Спотыкающиеся от усталости люди уже не пытались сопротивляться своей участи. В знойном климате Персии Великого Дария Первого многие народы склоняли голову от Египта до Индии.

Многие, но не все. Вызолоченные солнцем длинные пряди непослушно тревожили плечи, пока он шел, не вздрагивая от окриков погонщиков и охраны. Синий цепкий взгляд бросал вызов. Невысокий, загорелый под жарким солнцем во время длинных переходов, в разорванном алом плаще, он выделялся из толпы опустившихся солдат, пройдох с большой дороги и затравленных рабов. И, хотя его тревожили жажда и голод, Дайодженес Тиберий завороженно смотрел на приближающийся Персеполь. Расположенный на отрогах Кухе-Рахмат, возвышающийся над равниной Мерв-Дешт, город был защищен тройной системой укреплений, в том числе линией стен и башен, проходивших по гребню горы. Внутри, среди барельефов, расписанных детальной резьбой, восточных лестниц, запаха сандала и переспелых фиников его встречали массивные колонны, террасы, величественные сады, гомон рабочих, одетые в пестрые шелка сановники и бесконечный поток снующих людей. Персеполь восставал из великого замысла великого царя. И замеченные здесь вавилоняне, египтяне, даже греки служили ему под кнутом и за золото, привнося в город часть своей культуры, что делало его ярким, необычным, настолько контрастным, что оглушенные гости только вертели головами, стараясь увидеть и понять больше. Фарси, звучащий как песня, был дик и непривычен. Двадцать три народа сходились в этом городе, поднося дары Дарию, так что на улицах слышался аккадский, эламский и даже греческий. Выходец из Афин ловил родную речь, силясь привлечь внимание случайных соотечественников. За что получал тычки тупой стороной меча под ребра и падал в пыль.

Много-много золотых дариков должны были дать за такого красивого раба знатного происхождения, образованного, обладающего львиным сердцем. И ведший караван Феруз-купец уже знал, к чьим ногам он собирается так удачно склонить эту голову.

И когда в квадрат дворика рабского рынка вошел этот покупатель, Феруз бросился ниц, провозглашая его достойных предков и великое будущее для его потомков.

Перс был одет в шелк цвета индиго. Верхняя традиционная рубаха-платье, расшитая черной нитью, доходила до пят. Широкие клиновидные рукава скрывали кисти. Изысканный пояс отделан сапфирами. Узкие штаны из темной хлопчатой ткани, заправленные в высокие сапоги мягкой кожи, дополняли костюм. Аккуратная бородка, длинные волосы, собранные в косу. Холодный, отрешенный взгляд. На поясе у него висел акинак, ножны которого были украшены агатами и аметистами, вплавленными в демонические узоры из серебра. Арабской вязью на них было написано «Повелитель грозы» - как и каждая любимая вещь, он обладал правом на имя. На поле боя, когда его хозяин летел на боевой колеснице, запряженной двойкой быстроногих дарашури смоляной масти, этот меч видели не раз, и ни разу он не подвел своего господина. Переброшенный через плечо широкий шарф скрывал рукоять длинной замысловато сплетенной бахромой. Символичный тройной узор свидетельствовал о принадлежности к жреческому сословию. Он был из тех, кого называли «Бессмертными» - личная отборная гвардия Дария. Кончики его стрел золотили слуги. И на многие мили вокруг не было лучника лучше.

Бессмертный не склонял головы перед придворными, стражей или другими жрецами. Рожденный в угоду богам на жертвенном алтаре, убившем его мать, он носил отпечаток их величия – острые уши, не смуглый, несмотря на жаркое солнце, оттенок кожи, и нечеловеческую силу. Одной рукой Персепольский Лев мог удержать поводья несущейся на полном скаку боевой колесницы. Хотя его чаще видели в центральной библиотеке, среди мудрецов, поэтов, музыкантов, чем на казнях, арене или боях. Право рождения многого требовало от него и также многое отнимало. Правда, смотря на полного достоинства сдержанного перса, никому не приходило в голову подумать, что человеку, отмеченному богами, может быть что-то нужно от жизни, кроме того, что у него уже есть.

На молодого грека это полное одеяние в такой-то жаре произвело сильное впечатление. Его костюм составляли наручи, поножи и короткая туника с плащом. И даже сам Зевс не заставил бы его надеть еще хоть что-то под варварским палящим солнцем.

Перс двигался неспешно, уверенно, говорил медленно и с расстановкой. Вдумчиво слушал, изредка кивал. Он выбрал троих для службы и уборки дома, когда к нему подвели Тиберия.

Феруз моментально включил в свою речь все льстивые выражения и комплименты, то и дело нахваливая «афинского варвара».

\- Ты из Афин? – чистый выговор, без акцента.  
Прямой жесткий взгляд, привыкший распоряжаться голос. Он смотрел на человека перед собой, осознавая свое превосходство, и тому это не понравилось.

\- Твои острые уши плохо слышат байки этого ростовщика? Или родивший тебя дэв не озаботился наличием интеллекта в отпрыске?

Феруз, стража, рабы – все притихли. За сорок лет жизни Бессмертного так с ним говорили впервые.

Купец подумал, что отрубят головы всей его семье, когда первый сын сатрапа открыл рот, чтобы отдать приказ.

\- Я покупаю его.

Удивленные взгляды, которыми обменялись люди, провожали его до ворот.

Афинянин тоже не все понял. Его цепь отделили от общей, и четверо стражей повели его по улицам строящегося Персеполя в резиденцию Бессмертного.

  
иллюстрация: *Janos*

Мускат. Пряный шафран. Аромат - это первое, что почувствовал пленник, поднимаясь по ступеням из белого мрамора в двухъярусный дом, созданный архитектором с размахом и помпой, свойственной амбициям молодого города. Посаженные вокруг дома апельсиновые деревья роняли на землю уже поспевающие плоды. Вечерний прохладный ветер сдувал лепестки роз со ступеней вниз. Голодного, уставшего человека это буйство запахов опьянило.

Обнаженные по пояс слуги зажигали факелы. На ступенях их встретил диковинный зверь, он метнулся к хозяину дома и оскалил клыки, сверкая желтыми рубинами зрачков в полутьме. Сыну сатрапа он был почти по пояс, полосатый и грациозный. Странный сторожевой пес потянулся, лениво обмахивая себя хвостом, и пленному афинянину показалось, что лучше не злить это существо. Оно, хоть и вело себя как домашнее, но таковым явно не было.

Им салютовала домашняя стража, вооруженная до зубов, и грек отметил качество выправки. Он скептично относился к рассказам о далекой утопающей в роскоши стране, где войны могли на скаку поразить яблоко на голове рабыни. Но сейчас, смотря на возводимый город, воин с горечью осознал, что выводы нужно было делать из сражений, а не льстивых речей летописцев. Персеполь не был легендой, старенькой деревенькой в горах, где мирно паслись козы, бедняки кутались в шкуры и ели сырое мясо. Увы, это был запоздалый урок. 

Их встретил невысокий, одетый в черный парчовый халат мужчина средних лет. Он окинул взглядом Тиберия и еще троих рабов и хмыкнул.

\- Синдбэд Парвэйз Омид Киэноуш, ты опять привел в дом мусор! Что скажет твой великий отец, когда увидит здесь живого афинянина? Я твой лекарь, а не хранитель очага, лучше бы купил себе жену!

\- Чтобы отнять у тебя честь первым досаждать мне? – перс даже не остановился у входа, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. – Вымойте его, я желаю говорить с ним.

\- Бесчувственный потомок железной руды, - пробормотал лекарь и обернулся посмотреть на приобретение.

\- Только скажи, что ты кастрирован, а?

Возмущенный взгляд поверг его в глубочайшее сожаление.

\- Ладно, как тебя зовут, грек?

Гордо звучащее дома Дайодженес Тиберий здесь было бледным и терялось в высоких сводах потолка, украшенного перламутром и жемчугом.

\- Я лекарь, а не ученый, надо придумать тебе имя попроще. Не пристало рабу так ломать язык своего господина. Будешь Дженес. Или Джен.

Не успел афинянин расслышать это странное имя, как его уже поволокли в сторону купальни. Где бесцеремонно сорвали одежду и толкнули в чан с горячей водой.

\- Либо вымоешься сам, либо я позову сюда желающих тебе помочь, - порекомендовал охранник, положив руку на рукоять кинжала.

Кандалы мешали, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать проверить эту угрозу, и новоиспеченный «Дженес» предпочел не спорить. Хотя в лазоревых глазах плясал едва сдерживаемый едкий гнев.

Затем ему дали эти странные короткие варварские одежды. В отличие от туники, «штаны» не закрывали верх тела, они только прикрывали его с пояса и до колен. Полупрозрачная ткань была цвета лазурита и завязывалась тонким поясом. Ткань липла к мокрому телу, очерчивая все, что считала необходимым. В этом не было жарко, но и одетым себя Ти, как звала его мама, тоже не чувствовал. Жадные взгляды, которыми его оценила стража, были тому прямым подтверждением.

Появление домашнего лекаря спасло положение. Он пришел со странными инструментами и в течении следующих двадцати минут удивлялся, как такой падший человек не подцепил ни одной болезни.

\- У тебя даже нет следов пустынной лихорадки, свойственной твоему народу в этом климате, - без воодушевления заметил он и отпил глоток из изящного сосуда из своего ассортимента целителя.

\- Идем, он точен как разливы Нила, и уже ждет. Значит так, не перечь, не зли, не спорь, если не хочешь получить порцию плетей на ужин, - с неожиданной заботой пробормотал лекарь и пошел вперед.

Следом шла стража, и Дженес чувствовал вполне определенного рода взгляды чуть пониже спины.

Он бы рискнул затеять драку, если бы был хоть один шанс выбраться живым или умереть в бою. Но он слишком хорошо запомнил, как вливали расплавленную медь в глаза одного из рабов, после того как он напал на стражу, еще тогда, в соседнем городе – Пасаргаде. Здесь нужно было действовать наверняка – убить Персиянина.

Господин, которого слуги почтительно звали – Хозяин, действительно уже ожидал их на заднем дворе у небольшого водоема. Горели восемь факелов по окружности двора, и света было достаточно, чтобы оценить изящество и продуманность сада. Выложенные ониксом дорожки, странные диковинные цветы, звуки журчащей воды и струнного инструмента, звездное небо над головой. Все было будто создано только для того, чтобы этот перс мог читать свиток, откинувшись в кресле.

Он сидел за столом, уставленным чашами с абрикосами, персиками, гранатами и чем-то еще - названия других фруктов грек не знал. Виноградные гроздья лежали на серебряной посуде, утопая в лепестках белых роз. Позади него стояли слуги, поддерживая два опахала на длинном шесте.

Лекарь остановился, не доходя до стола, и, будто нехотя, стал рассказывать о результатах своих наблюдений, завершив короткую речь необходимым: "Он здоров".

Перс кивнул, отложил свиток и посмотрел на Дженеса тяжелым взглядом.

\- Никогда не делай врагом того, кого не можешь победить.

\- Я могу.

Брошенное гордо, отчаянно и с усмешкой, это прозвучало как вызов и провокация. Но афинянин на этом не остановился.

\- Легко быть сильным с армией слуг. Дай мне меч, и мы посмотрим, кто здесь бог.

Но персиянин не обратил внимания на эту уловку, продолжая пристально смотреть на человека, и от этого отстраненного взгляда волоски на затылке раба зашевелились от неприятного предчувствия.

\- Ты уже дважды оскорбил меня. Знаешь ли ты, что нет смертного, пережившего третий раз?

Дженес хотел бы что-то сказать, но прикусил язык. Существо перед ним, рожденное то ли богами, то ли дэвами, не выглядело любящим дешевые бравады.  
Черная, как ночь, рабыня, отложила музыкальный инструмент и подошла к нему.

Она смотрела на него пристально, одетая лишь в огромное количество золотых украшений, которые звенели от каждого ее движения.

\- Он знает больше, чем говорит, Хозяин. Я слышу это.

Незнакомка двигалась с грацией дикой кошки, первобытной хищницы, страстно обещая взглядом наслаждение и смерть каждому, кто рискнет поверить в то, что она всего лишь женщина.

Точеная фигура, блики факелов на ее изящном теле - все это бросило Дженеса в жар. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от алого карминового рта, шептавшего что-то на незнакомом языке.

На мгновение его разум стал затуманиваться, и лишь усилием воли пленнику удалось устоять на ногах.

\- Этот человек силен. Достаточно силен для тебя, - нотки удивления в бархатном тоне были ему приятны.

Она отступила, ушла куда-то в тень, и афинянин перестал ее видеть.

Перс, имя которого было невозможно запомнить, поднялся с кресла, медленно разминая кисти рук, и подошел к своему рабу.

\- Есть то, что я обязан сделать, служа своему народу и царю. Прости мне это и не сопротивляйся. Наш разум… будет общим.

Боль, которую познал Дженес в этот миг, он не испытывал никогда. Леденящий холод пронзал его сердце, душу, разум. И каждое воспоминание жизни было изучено, просмотрено и учтено. Беспомощность, страх - в эти мгновения он познал все чувства, недостойные война. Перс не спрашивал, он просто брал то, что считал необходимым: данные о войске отца, количестве и уровне подготовки солдат, последних законах, оружии - все, что Дженес не сказал бы ни под какими пытками, в несколько минут было украдено из его разума колдуном и демоном с человеческим лицом.

У пленника подогнулись ноги, и перс подхватил его одной рукой за талию, легко удерживая на ногах, оставляя вторую руку у виска.

Распахнутым стекленеющим взглядом афинянин смотрел в бесстрастные глаза, его трясло от напряжения, почти теряя сознание он успел подумать, ощущая чужое присутствие:

Прошу тебя… Остановись…

Рука, удерживающая его, отпустила, и пленник рухнул в темноту у ног своего господина.

Стоявший рядом лекарь опустился на колени, ища пульс на шее элейца, провожая уходившего в дом Бессмертного осуждающим укоризненным взглядом.

Но перс, с отрешенным лицом кивнувший страже увести раба, даже не обернулся.

***

\- Он причинил тебе боль разума, - лекарь отер смоченной в холодной воде тканью пылающий лоб элейца. – Поверь мне, это не со зла.

\- Он не человек… - со стоном ответил Джен, приходя в себя, и все еще помня грохочущую мощь чужого «я», разрывающего воспоминания, словно папирус.

\- Ты поправишься, эта слабость временна, - мужчина встал и повернулся к выходу, собираясь покинуть комнату, которую отвел хозяин для нового раба, способного выдержать боль вторжения в разум и не сойти с ума. Он не собирался спорить или объяснять что-либо. Законы этого дома и рода были окутаны тайной уже много лет.

В эту минуту в комнату вошел сам перс, и лекарь, молча кивнув, вышел.

Джен дернулся, пытаясь встать, и обнаружил, что руки прикованы к изголовью кровати. Он с силой тряхнул оковы, убеждаясь, что они прочны и с яростью посмотрел на существо перед собой.

\- Ты сын дэва… исчадье темной ночи! С кем гуляла твоя беспутная мать, чтобы родить такого ублюдка! – пленник с вызовом бросал слова словно кинжалы, которых был лишен.

Затрещина его оглушила. А ведь это была только затрещина. Разбитая губа кольнула привкусом крови.

\- Не смей говорить что-либо о моей матери. Никогда.

Перс из глубин глаз которого исчезли сострадание и человечность, говорил сквозь зубы, очень ровным тоном.

Но Джен редко слушал указания.

Он перечислял все бордели от Афин до Элеи, красочно расписывая, кто и что сделал с матерью перса, прежде чем она родила такого сына.

Опомнился только тогда, когда воздуха стало не хватать. Рука стальной хваткой сошлась на его шее. В глазах потемнело, удары пульса стали слышны в висках.

-… Пусть… убьет… Я не буду жить в позоре, - он перестал сопротивляться.

И в эту минуту перс отдернул руку, отпрянув, с ужасом смотря на человека, судорожно кашляющего на кровати.

И Джен понял, почувствовал, что тот снова прочел его мысли.

\- Ублюдок! – он прохрипел это почти с ненавистью. – Не можешь даже закончить то, что начал! Ты трус! Трус и подлец! Ты не человек!

\- Замолчи…

\- Скольких людей ты замучил?! Скольких?!

Перс ответил глухо:  
\- Тебе незнакома такая система чисел.

Джен почувствовал угрозу, исходящую от высокой фигуры у кровати. И, как ни странно, поверил в то, что перс говорит правду.

\- Будь проклят…

Хозяин, казалось, по кускам собрал свою бесстрастную маску, только едва уловимо приподнялась бровь, пока он совладал с собой. Посмотрев задумчиво, он обронил, уходя:  
\- Я не верю в суеверия.

Доктору, встретившему его в коридоре, Бессмертный бросил на ходу:  
\- Не ожидал этого, но связь установлена. Этой ночью он разделит со мной лихорадку крови. Подготовь его. Я не хочу убить… снова.

Джен понял, к чему идет дело, когда лекарь стал натирать его тело золотистым маслом, в котором был растворен сандал и роза.

\- Это не даст ему возможность сильно тебя увечить, особенно руки. Ты связан и не сможешь позаботиться о себе.

\- Руки?! – пленник зло рассмеялся. - Лекарь, а ты циник!

\- Перестань, я пытаюсь облегчить твою участь, - тот отреагировал устало и беззлобно. Видимо, это был не первый раз.

\- Вот, выпей, здесь немного опиума. Это поможет снять боль на какое-то время.  
Джен почувствовал, как сосет под ложечкой.

\- Опиум… зачем? Мне же не собираются отрезать ноги… Ведь нет?!

Лекарь покачал головой, приподняв его голову и давая выпить из чаши.

\- Это тебя расслабит. Такой напряженный, ты пострадаешь так, что даже я – лучший лекарь в Персеполе - не смогу тебе помочь.

Выпитый на голодный желудок тонизирующий мятно-пряный напиток бросил раба сначала в жар, потом в полудрему.

Руки врача скользили по телу, смазывая сандаловым и розовым маслом.

\- Он что, гурман такого вида радости… - язык Джена заплетался.

\- Нет, но предыдущую женщину он убил. Они слишком слабы для него.

Даже сквозь наркотический дурман элеец вздрогнул.

\- Раздвинь ноги. Ну? Я не буду тебя уговаривать. Это тебе нужно, а не мне.

Пленник закрыл глаза, позволяя чужим рукам изучать свое тело. Были в его жизни моменты, когда он не был свят и чист перед Венерой, так что доводы лекаря были разумны. Греция не была пуританской страной. Но насколько он помнил, ничего травматичного не было. Правда один раз во время службы вряд ли сойдет за опыт, да и был Джен тогда сверху.

Он стал проваливаться в сон, когда легкий скрип двери дал понять, что пора просыпаться.

Перс молчал, его руки мелко дрожали, когда он развязывал парчовый халат. Лихорадка убивала Бессмертного уже несколько дней, и он думал, что убьет, пока не появился тот, к кому протянулась Связь. Сама.

Афинянин почувствовал, как над ним нависла фигура отпрыска дэвов. Он вскинул колено, метя под дых, но его движение легко перехватили, и когда бессмертный сжал щиколотки, разводя ноги, человек вскрикнул - силы тот явно не рассчитывал.

\- Ублюдок… - он прошептал это за секунду до того, как зашипеть от боли. Но боль была размытым маяком реальности, наркотик в крови растворял остроту восприятия.

«Господин» вообще не озаботился смазкой, так что лекарь был прав: без подготовки эта эскапада могла начаться, как качественный кошмар об изнасиловании легионом. Он изогнулся, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения насаживания на кол, природа была обидно щедра к этому варвару. Сейчас элеец воспринимал реальность как абстрактную картину, в которой можно было смотреть на себя со стороны. Сознание плыло и парило где-то наверху.

… остановись…

Руки тоже затекли, он чувствовал себя вещью распятой весом и болью.

… больно…

Пленник шептал это очень тихо, периодами теряя нить реальности.

Его хозяин смотрел в синие глаза, не отрываясь, но при этом, казалось, не слышал.

И это было лучшим, что осталось в памяти до того, как действие наркотика закончилось.

Перс заглушал его крики звериными поцелуями, до крови прокусывая губы. Джен чувствовал, что смазкой уже стала кровь.

Собственные крики он услышал внезапно, осознав, что это он так омерзительно умоляюще стонет, вскрикивает, прося прекратить.

Элеец постарался замолчать, откинув голову, стиснув зубы, и тогда боль заговорила с ним совершенно безумным языком. Сейчас он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы этот бесстрастный зверь с него слез.

Время казалось бесконечным.

Никто не поможет… Не придет…

И он понял, что если не поможет себе сам, к утру сойдет с ума.

На тумбочке стоял флакончик с настоем опиума, оставленный врачом.

\- Убл…. - он судорожно сглотнул. – Господин… Господин… Дайте мне выпить… - пересохшее горло почти не давало возможности отчетливо произнести фразу.

Джен умоляюще всхлипнул. Злость, ненависть - это он хотел видеть позже, сейчас все, что ему было нужно - это пара глотков из заветного флакона.

Но руки, блуждающие по телу, закрыли рот ладонью, второй обхватив член. И Тиберий не поверил своему телу - оно отозвалось. Несколько резких движений, и истома разлилась в крови. Его тело его предало. Легко и без компромиссов. На этот раз он сам закусил себе губу в кровь. Боль окрасилась удовольствием. Его было недостаточно, чтобы перевесить, но оргазм подарил несколько совершенно безумных минут, когда ощущения обострились до болезненно сладких. Сдавленные стоны было сложно сдерживать. Он выгнулся, подставляя шею страстным поцелуям-укусам - ничего меньше сейчас он бы не почувствовал.

За эту бесконечную ночь перс еще неоднократно ласкал его, фактически изнуряя еще больше. Каждый раз, когда Джен начинал вскрикивать или биться под весом мужчины, тот прикладывал кончики пальцев к его вискам, и жар желания глушил, смывал ад реальности. Человек чувствовал, что перешел грань возможностей своего организма. Его трясло, он уже несколько раз терял сознание, а перс не останавливался ни чтобы передохнуть, ни чтобы кончить. Он только глухо рычал, слизывая кровь, стекающую с разбитых губ своего раба, и продолжал задавать жесткий сумасшедший ритм. В горячем кольце рук становилось больно даже дышать.

… умоляю… хватит… прошу тебя…

Джен стонал это как мантру, закрыв глаза. Руки, которые он рвал из кандалов, кровоточили у кистей, и липкая кровь застывала у локтей длинными тонкими линиями. Перс себя явно не контролировал, он вбивал истощенное тело в кровать, словно задался целью убить под собой. Каждое резкое движение заставляло мышцы сжиматься, и от этого становилось только хуже.

Сквозь затуманенный влагой взгляд он заметил лекаря подошедшего к кровати. Он запомнил его глаза, расширенные, полные ужаса и сострадания.

… помогите мне… прошу вас…

Джен едва мог разомкнуть губы.

В эту минуту перс заметил вторжение в личное пространство и зарычал. Он дернулся, выходя из тела своей жертвы, и элеец вскрикнул от боли. Стоявший на коленях на кровати Бессмертный был измазан кровью ниже пояса. Ею был запятнан живот, она стекала по ногам. Полный ярости взгляд испепелил врача. Тот моментально сделал шаг назад. И перс вновь склонился над почти потерявшим сознание пленником.

Элейца трясло. При мысли, что сейчас все начнется заново, он перестал стыдиться просьб. В голосе слышалось подкатывающее рыдание. Это было отчаянье.

… не надо… не надо… больше… не надо…

И лекарь не выдержал.

\- Спок!

Это странное имя резануло тишину комнаты.

\- Спок! Сын Сарека! Посмотри на меня!

Перс медленно повернул голову, губами продолжая изучать ключицу своей собственности. Словно хищник, он готов был защищать свою добычу. Жадно втягивая запах крови, исходивший от принадлежащего ему по праву обладания.

Зазвучала музыка. В дверях стояла чернокожая рабыня. Ритуальные удары по струнам, по-видимому, что-то будили в подсознании обезумевшего господина. Он замер, вслушиваясь. И лекарь очень осторожно подошел ближе к кровати, медленно приподняв голову раба и дав отпить напиток из флакона, стоявшего на тумбочке. Джен жадно пил, прикрыв влажные ресницы.

\- Это все, что я могу сделать для тебя сейчас… Скоро утро. Утром ему станет легче. Только…

Джен понял его без труда. "Только доживи"

… не оставляйте меня… не позволяйте…

Элеец был гордым и бесстрашным воином, и за всю свою недолгую семнадцатилетнюю жизнь никогда никого не просил о снисхождении. Но сейчас он был готов шагнуть на арену к диким быкам, лишь бы не оставаться в кровати с чудовищем, которого во славу себе породил Персеполь.

Но лекарь только беспомощно спрятал взгляд и вышел. И когда перестала звучать музыка, Джен закричал. Забился от боли, когда перс, не думая больше медлить, вновь развел его ноги.

Надрывный крик слышался даже за тяжелой дверью, и лекарь, обхватив себя руками, сел на лестнице. Он был бледен и предпочел бы выпить чистого медового напитка, лишь бы не слышать, как умоляет сорванный голос молодого раба, пока его лучший друг горит в жертвенном огне богов. Но пить было нельзя, завтра утром понадобится все благословение неба, чтобы этот мальчишка выжил. Благословение и не дрожащие руки лучшего хирурга в Персеполе.

Одетая в золотой шелк жрица молча положила ему руку на плечо.

\- Он не такой, как другие, он выживет.

Лекарь, ссутулившись, не поднял на нее взгляда.

Небо светлело. Криков больше не было слышно. И это сейчас тревожило сердце врача. В песочных часах таяли последние песчинки. Он нервно ходил по лазарету, где были готовы горячая вода и мази. Решив не дожидаться оставшихся мгновений, врач шагнул к лестнице, когда у ее начала показался Хозяин дома. Он держал на руках завернутое в кровавое полотно тело молодого раба, голова которого была запрокинута, а израненные руки, свободные от оков, свисали в безвольном жесте.

Немолодое сердце екнуло и пропустило удар.

\- Он жив?

Врач на негнущихся ногах стал подниматься по лестнице.

Спок поднял на него полный боли взгляд и промолчал.

\- Люди не должны видеть тебя таким, - доктор нащупал пульс.

\- Сулейхан!

Опытный наемник вышел из тени, подхватывая пленника с рук своего господина, помогая доктору отнести его в лазарет.

Раб застонал. И перс болезненно дернулся за ним следом.

\- Нет, - жрица мягко удержала его за плечи. – Ты должен привести себя в порядок. Слава богам, эта ночь закончилась. Необходимо, чтобы ты воздал им молитвы.

\- Я должен благодарить не Богов, а этого человека…

\- Ты сейчас говоришь опасные вещи…

Спок с тяжелым сердцем посмотрел вслед своему лекарю и ничего не ответив, ушел к себе.

_Меня не волнует мнение большинства_

_"Галилео семь"  
Спок_

 

Личный лекарь Бессмертного был признанным целителем, отмеченным Богами и людьми за свое мастерство. Он провел двое суток у постели молодого раба, используя знания, полученные о врачевании от Каира до Халифата. Пленник метался в бреду, стонал и шептал, путая греческие и персидские слова мольбы. Он был слаб, бледен, но жив.

Отерев взмокшее лицо тыльной стороной ладони Максуд снова приложился к серебряному сосуду с молодым вином из Шираза. Дневная жара была не страшна лазарету, спроектированному так, чтобы прямые солнечные лучи не попадали в помещение. Но напряжение последних дней утомило врача, и он грезил просто лечь и уснуть спокойным сном под апельсиновыми деревьями, когда все закончится. Положив руки на стол, мужчина оперся о них и задремал. Мирное дыхание элейца за спиной его успокаивало. Кризис миновал. Здесь.

Но не в крови сына сатрапа, величайшего из наследников дара оракулов.

Последние двое суток перс провел в медитациях. Он изнурял тело, чтобы уменьшить лихорадку крови. И ничего не ел. Его губы все еще помнили вкус кожи афинянина, помнили тело под собой, стоило закрыть глаза, как яркие, полные безумства картины оживали вновь, и желание становилось невыносимым. Оно терзало его, как яростный зверь, туманя рассудок, уничтожая остатки человечности в черных глазах. Две половины, сошедшиеся в нем непримиримой войной, разрушали тело. Лихорадочный взгляд блуждал, не останавливаясь на предметах, ему все сложнее становилось помнить слова молитвы. Все, чего жаждало его тело, были не мир и покой, а человек, которого требовала кровь. Его человек. Принадлежащий ему по зову Богов. К концу дня он медленно поднялся с пола, из круга зажженных свечей и пошел в сторону лазарета. Слугам было приказано не попадаться ему на глаза эту неделю и не зажигать свет. И Бессмертный шел в темноте, как дэв, видя детали в отблесках лунного света. Тигр лениво проводил его взглядом и зевнул в ночь, глухо урча. И сейчас его хозяин не многим отличался от хищника, идущего кружным путем к своей добыче.

На величественном и осунувшемся лице были видны истощение и борьба, когда он переступил порог лазарета. Перс все еще помнил, как схлынув отступила лихорадка, так же внезапно, как и пришла, и он увидел под собой бессознательное тело окровавленного раба. В те минуты оставленного между этим миром и миром Теней, но такого прекрасного ускользающей красотой только зацветающей жизни.

Спок, как звал его, сокращая длинные персидские имена и титулы, его арабский друг и лекарь, смотрел на раба, не в силах оторвать взгляд, в этом существе сходились все желания и страсти его мира.

Медленно приходящий в себя пленник с трудом осознавал, где он, голова после опиума раскалывалась, как вскрытая морская раковина, тело, оглушенное охлаждающими мазями немело и покалывало, его мучили кошмары, поэтому, когда он увидел стоящего рядом с кроватью перса, аметистовые глаза расширились от ужаса. Джен дернулся, приподымаясь на локтях, и тело бросило в жар и ад боли. Он вскрикнул и бессильно попытался отодвинуться.

… не надо… прошу…

Голос дрогнул. Предательски выдавая первобытный ужас и память.  
Он помнил беззащитность и обреченность, которые впервые познал в руках жестокого наследника могущества Бессмертных.

Он его вскрика очнулся лекарь и стремительно шагнул между ним и Господином.

\- Спок, - мягкий голос, успокаивающий взгляд.

А Джен читал на непроницаемом лице его владельца жуткий голод. Опустошающий и всепоглощающий инстинкт.

\- Идите отсюда, мой принц. Идите…

Лекарь опасливо смотрел на лучшего друга, умоляя Богов помочь ему. Он был уверен, что вторую ночь раб просто не переживет.

\- Спок… - женский голос был похож на мелодиею флейты. И жрица богини Басты вошла в лазарет, наполняя его тяжелыми пряными ароматами египетский благовоний.

Очень медленно из глаз перса исчезло чужое хищное выражение, он медленно обернулся и, кивнув, поприветствовал загадочную женщину, одетую в золотистый шелк.

Вновь посмотрев на лежащего Джена, бледного, с потерянным выражением на лице, он отметил страх в некогда таких дерзких глазах и боль. Боль познанного и разделенного проклятья.

\- Я не хотел причинять тебе вред… - гулкий голос звучал в нервной тишине комнаты очень тихо.

Элеец в уме которого вертелись сотни гневных выражений, понял в эту минуту, что опасается сказать что-то, что спровоцирует этого безумца. Впервые, ему было страшно так - до перехваченного горла. И он промолчал, опустив взгляд, всеми силами стараясь не выдать боли, которую испытывал от отчаянной попытки встать пару минут назад.

\- Ему больно… - перс сделал шаг вперед.

Лекарь, однако, не занялся пациентом, он остался стоять между рабом и господином, молча, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Тебе лучше сейчас к нему не прикасаться. Поверь мне. Твой самоконтроль…

\- Слаб… - понимающе с долей грусти закончил фразу перс и, кивнув, вышел.

Выйдя из лазарета, он прошел в сад, где без сил опустился на колени у пруда и склонил голову.

Хершид проводила его внимательным взглядом.

\- Лихорадка убивает его, Максуд. Отдай ему раба. Или следующую ночь он не переживет.

\- Я не могу, - с отчаяньем в сердце простонал лекарь, закрыв лицо руками. - Это его убьет…

\- Кто-то всегда должен умереть. Это равновесие чаши Мироздания. Его дар и рождение требуют жизней. Не вини себя. Бессмертный нужен Персеполю, пока он жив – город будет стоять. Таково Пророчество.

Лекарь обернулся, смотря на беспомощного раба, который слышал разговор. И по его глазам понял, что тот не сомневается в его выборе.

Твердый, глухой голос, все еще хриплый и сорванный, подтвердил мысли врача:  
\- Только дайте мне опиум… Прошу вас, если вы лекарь - проявите милосердие. Я не боюсь смерти, но его жестокости… снова… Я не вынесу…

Максуд молча отвернулся, а Хершид таинственно улыбнулась.

\- Смертный, ты можешь больше, чем тебе кажется. Прирученный зверь остается зверем, но зверем ласковым. Помни об этом.

Она ушла, а Джен провалился в тяжелый сон без сновидений. Беседа изнурила его. Даже если завтрашний день будет последним, темнота не пугала. Он только молил Зевса дать ему умереть прежде, чем сойдет с ума.

Утром Джену принесли фруктов, завернутых кусочками в мятные листья, свежего апельсинового нектара, бульон, финики и шербет. Лекарь помогал есть, поддерживая чашу с бульоном, потому что ослабевший раб не мог удержать ее сам, не пролив. Он только закончил смазывать многочисленные синяки, ушибы, царапины на теле и разрывы внутри. Надо отдать должное - пленник не жаловался и держался стойко, не демонстрируя недовольства и боли. Но по тому, как у него мелко дрожали руки, врач понимал, какие чувства скрывают треснувшие от лихорадки и поцелуев губы и погасшие утомленные глаза.

\- Благодарю вас…

Лекарь обернулся - он уносил поднос с едой.

\- В Греции никто не снизошел бы до заботы о рабе… Я был свободным человеком, я знаю.

Максуд покачал головой:  
\- Люди рождаются равными. Аллах не приемлет рабства.

\- И вы покинули дом, чтобы учить этому в Персидской империи?

\- Нет.

Помолчав, врач усмехнулся, скрыв старую боль за улыбкой:  
– Дом покинул мое сердце. Я полюбил ту, что мне была не предназначена. И был изгнан.

Воспоминания на мгновения затуманили его уставшее лицо.

\- А теперь спи. Тебе нужны силы.

Джен промолчал, закрыв глаза. Когда лекарь ушел, он едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Зачем…

Он проспал почти весь день тяжелым сном выздоравливающего. Когда проснулся, солнце уже садилось. Лекарь сидел за столом, смешивая какие-то травы, горели толстые свечи в медных подсвечниках на стенах, бросая длинные тени на покрытые лазоревой мозаикой стены.

Врач обернулся:  
– Вот, выпей.

Джен узнал привкус опиума среди трав и вина. Он с мольбой посмотрел на лекаря.

\- Прошу вас, не связывайте меня. Я не смогу дотянуться до столика…

Мужчина опустил взгляд:  
– Правила. Пойми, его безопасность…

\- Посмотрите на меня, - горько заметил пленник. Я стоять самостоятельно не могу, какой вред смогу ему причинить?

\- Ты служил, ты воин, мне ли не знать, как учат убивать в Греции.

Джен при упоминании об армии болезненно вздрогнул, честь была мечом и щитом каждого, кто возвращался домой под пенье серебряных труб.

Он посмотрел на перебинтованные кисти рук. Они сейчас вряд ли смогли бы удержать меч. Но признаться в этом было постыдно. И элеец замолчал. Дурман начинал размывать контуры вещей и ощущений. Стеклянным взглядом смотря в отблески свечей на потолке, он едва уловимо улыбнулся:  
\- А дома… только зацветают яблони…

Лекарь вздрогнул от счастья в слабом голосе пленника, и серые глаза затуманились влагой.

Он вышел быстрым шагом. Его второй пациент уже дважды терял сознание сегодня, и температура его тела могла плавить лед с вершин одним касанием.

Когда перс вошел в лазарет нетвердым шагом и замер у порога, Джен дремал, блуждая разумом в наркотическом опьянении. Он не видел, как подошел его хозяин, как мягко упал на пол расшитый шелковой нитью халат, и очнулся только, когда горячие руки заскользили по телу, изучая, вспоминая его.

Руки на этот раз были связаны, но не привязаны к изголовью кровати. Это был компромисс, на который пошел доктор.  
Элеец вздрогнул, инстинктивно пытаясь свести ноги, страх заставлял тело трепетать от жадных прикосновений. Можно было быть смелым, пока повторение кошмара не стало наступившей реальностью. А сейчас оставалось только безнадежное предчувствие неизбежного.

Перс навис над своей собственностью, постепенно теряя рассудок, его губы тревожно изучали знакомые скулы, изгиб шеи, остановились на соске, пленник пах дикими розами и чем-то сладким. И без того безумное желание заревело в крови. Будучи сильнее, он без труда развел ноги, и толкнулся в зовущую истому тела грубо и резко, облекая удовольствие в кровавые ножны плоти. Джен потерянно приглушенно вскрикнул, боль ожила и зашевелилась, вспоминая каждую отметину на теле, разливаясь под кожей жидким металлом. Он знал, что еще не здоров, что сейчас его безумный хозяин вскроет не зажившие раны и мир рухнет в ад.

Прошли бесконечные полминуты, прежде чем человек осознал, что ничего не происходит. Перс по-прежнему не двигался в нем, замерев. Открыв влажные глаза, элеец увидел осмысленный тяжелый взгляд.

Бессмертный пытался контролировать зверя в себе. А еще он чувствовал его боль, коснувшись кончиками пальцев виска.

И сейчас, остановившись, он давал время привыкнуть, расслабиться.

Перс осторожно сцеловал соленую дорожку со щеки:  
– Ты не пил напиток лекаря?

Джен только сейчас осознал, как напряжен и сжат до нервного комка в животе, весь, от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Неудивительно, что зелье не работало так, как нужно.

Он моргнул, и горячие губы снова сцеловали стекающую влагу.

\- Ты нужен мне… Тхай’ла. Моя кровь горит от одной мысли, что я могу касаться тебя…

Он сказал это, не размыкая уст, пристально смотря в аквамариновые глаза.

\- Расслабься, прошу тебя… Ты причиняешь себе вред.

\- Я не могу…. – одними губами прошептал пленник, не в силах отвести взгляда.

Он чувствовал в своем разуме присутствие чего-то чужого. Но сейчас оно не разрушало, оно грело, впитывало страх, горечь, и заполняло разрушенное успокаивающим теплом.

\- Тогда я помогу тебе…

Губы медленно проложили себе дорожку вниз, будоража живот трепетом кончика языка над кожей. И когда они обхватили разбуженную плоть горячим пленом рта, Джен выгнулся, застонав, но не от боли.

Пленник вряд ли понимал, каким самоконтролем обладает его хозяин, чья воля гнула сталью зов первобытного инстинкта, надевая узду на желание прямо сейчас отвергнуть нелепые условности и овладеть разумом и телом, распятым под ним, не медля ни секунды.

Не дав ему кончить, перс вошел и начал медленно двигаться, одной рукой продолжая время от времени ласкать возбужденную плоть, сознательно удерживая человека в таком состоянии, чтобы удовольствие помогало ему справляться с болью.

Раб под ним стонал в голос, инстинкты подсказывали, что сейчас ему легче, чем в прошлый раз.

Прогнувшись, Джен обнаружил, что если чуть-чуть изменяется угол, внутри просыпается уголек удовольствия. Он знал, что сейчас ему адекватно оценить повреждения мешает опиум в крови и странная игра мозга, когда приложенные к виску пальцы перса переливали в него удовольствие, которое испытал его хозяин, обладая его телом. Это зеркало искажало восприятие, медленные толчки воспринимались как приливы волн, они смывали реальность в предоргазменный шторм. Вскрикнув, он мучительно кончил, поплыв между мирами, фоном чувствуя, что его тело продолжают брать набирающими ритм движениями. Но даже после оргазма удовольствие осталось шепотом чужого разума, успокаивая обессиленного элейца.

Хотя прошло не так много времени, на этот раз он уставал быстрее, и чувствительность к боли резала острее, все-таки, не смотря на все старания лекаря, Джен не оправился. Боль возвращалась, раскрывая свои кровавые объятья. Он сдавленно стонал, кусая губы. Взмокнув так, что к виску прилипли спутанные пряди, элейц чувствовал, что теряет сознание.

… остановись, прошу тебя… мне плохо…

Он не ждал, что его услышат. Перс был глух к его просьбам в прошлый раз, когда он заходился под ним от боли и рыданий. Джен закрыл глаза, он помнил все слова, бессмысленно звучавшие прошлой ночью, полные отчаянья и мольбы, последней надежды на сострадание, которого он не дождался.

Но на этот раз что-то изменилось в установленных правилах, и, с трудом заставив себя отстраниться, обладатель странного имени потянулся к чаше на тумбочке, и, приподняв голову пленника, помог ему выпить. Измотанный раб подарил ему признательный взгляд.

От второй дозы наркотика он стал отключаться. Перс обнял самое желанное из всего мира существо, пряча его в кольце рук. Обещая что-то несказанное. Вечное. И дал задремать на полчаса, чувствуя, как тот дрожит, истомленный вернувшейся лихорадкой. И пока доверчиво склоненная на плечо голова тревожила рассудительное сердце перса, он кончиками пальцев перебирал золотистые, выгоревшие на солнце пряди, изучал тени, которые ресницы бросали на заострившиеся скулы. Бессмертный читал в воспоминаниях раба картины пережитой ночи, запечатленные болью так глубоко, что стереть их не представлялось возможным. Сломленная гордость сорванного голоса, отчаянье, безнадежность, безумие – все круги ада, в которые он падал, пока его удерживали сильные руки. Ненависть страстная, словно вавилонская жрица, ударила наотмашь. Презрение. Глубокое и ясное желание мести. Сталь характера, которая не гнулась от ударов, а лишь резонировала. Выглядящее таким покорным и умиротворенным лицо скрывало так много…

Горячие губы мягко коснулись виска спящего, сожалея о минувшем. Перс вздохнул, сквозь марево рубинового яда своего безумия он понял, что будет сожалеть вечно о том, что получил этого человека силой, и никогда, ни разу у него не будет права коснуться его по ответному желанию.

Спок знал, что предел его выдержки достигнут, и вскоре он снова потеряет контроль над собой, но на этот раз у такого хрупкого человека, которого он выбрал для себя, был шанс выжить. Лихорадка в крови уже не достигала своего пика, получив партнера, которого звало Время Крови.

И в какой-то момент, когда пульс взорвался сумасшедшим ритмом, и разум поглотил огонь безумия и жажды обладания, ночь уже стремительно неслась к рассвету.

***  
Словно ветреная жрица Афродиты, судьба иногда одаривает жизнью тех, кто этого не просит. Джен выжил. Он пережил и первую ночь и следующие. Смог вынести мучительный восстановительный период. Презрение к себе, равнодушие, отчаяние. Сохранить лохмотья собственной души, спрятанные под вызолоченной чужим солнцем кожей, и дерзость взгляда. Как молодой загнанный в угол волчонок, который скалит зубы, но позволяет чужим рукам касаться себя.

… Эти руки… Он узнал бы их из тысячи других.

Когда длинные пальцы перса касались виска, мир переставал существовать, но когда они спускались ниже, переставал существовать сам Джен.

Ему отвели комнату рядом с лазаретом, с хорошим убранством, и, хотя элейца уже порядком мутило от варварской роскоши, когда коней поили из серебряной посуды, он признал эстетизм хозяйского стиля. Эта комната соответствовала мужчине и воину, а не рабу и хозяйской подстилке.

Джен мрачно смотрел на стакан молодого вина перед собой. Были вещи, в которых он не лгал себе никогда. Его нынешний статус раба, подчеркнутый ошейником и охраной, но еще больше отмеченный следами темных болезненных поцелуев на шее, приживался с трудом, как плохо заживающая рана, с которой каждую ночь сдергивали бинты.

Сдохнуть… просто сдохнуть…

Минутное отчаяние и взметнувшаяся гордость.

Нет. Выжить несмотря ни на что.

Отставив вино, элеец накинул тунику, чтобы пройти в лазарет к врачу и помочь тому в работе. Сын сатрапа помогал городу в изобретении лекарства от лихорадки, и очередь нищих у белых врат его дворца никогда не уменьшалась.  
Максуд и раньше просил его помочь, но Джен молчал и пил. Пил до тех пор, пока не падал без чувств на пол комнаты, чтобы не видеть, как гневное око чужого светила закроет глаза, и ночь вновь одарит его своим безумием.

\- Надо же… - лекарь скептически на него покосился и всучил в руки какую-то ступку. - Перемели вот это, - ему указали на листья на столе врача.

И грек молча стал растирать листья. Сильные, привыкшие держать меч руки воина без труда справлялись с рутинной механической работой.

\- Зачем ему это? Грехи искупает?

Максуд что-то пробормотал и поднял в руках баночку с каким-то зельем, принюхиваясь.

\- Я попросил.

Джен молча на него посмотрел, ожидая продолжения.

\- Чего ты уставился? – раздраженно заметил лекарь и отвернулся. – С его возможностями я могу помочь многим людям. Медицина – вот что стоит трат. Медицина, а не война.

\- Но разве таким, как вы, это объяснишь, - сказал он чуть тише. - Вы оба родились со смертью в глазах.

Грек промолчал. Он с юности жил в бою, в первом ряду летящих на смерть мужчин. Его мир был передышками между битвами. И сейчас ему не хватало власти над ситуацией, людьми, собой и своими решениями. Это угнетало.

\- Этот… Спок… Не человек, да?

Моментально нахмурившийся врач нехотя ответил:  
\- Для тебя он только Хозяин. Не зови его по имени.

\- Почему?

\- Он разрешил тебе это?

\- Нет, вообще-то мы ночью как-то не дошли до того, чтобы познакомиться, - язвительно заметил Джен.

Максуд фыркнул и налил обоим молодого вина.

Элеец отхлебнул и почувствовал легкий пряный вкус.

\- Ты его друг?

Немного сутулые плечи выпрямились.

– Я бы хотел так думать.

\- Эта варварская страна, как ты можешь жить здесь?

Лекарь оглянулся на него и бросил в сердцах:  
\- Ты не видел варварских стран, мальчишка! Там бы тебя бросили подыхать или отдали страже, после того как Господин…

Ледяной синий взгляд прервал его лучше слов.

Пленник отставил вино.

\- Прости, я не хотел, - мягче продолжил лекарь. – Знаю, как тебе тяжело.

\- Не знаешь, - Джен отвернувшись, продолжил свою работу.

Помолчав, Максуд снова сел за стол и продолжил толочь травы.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты научился выживать здесь, - добавил он спустя какое-то время.

Пленник промолчал. В глубине души он не злился на доктора, сделавшего ему столько добра и выхаживающего его, как ребенка. Просто он сам не мог смириться с трезвым осознанием своего теперешнего статуса.

… девочка для своего господина…

Он видел его в окно пару раз, въезжающего во двор дома на смоляном танцующем арабском жеребце. Конь гарцевал под всадником, гордо сверкая золоченой сбруей. Охрана, расставленная у ворот, прикладывала левую руку к груди и выбрасывала ее вперед ладонью вниз, в жесте приветствия. Перс кивал им и уходил к себе в другое крыло. Говорили, он был советником самого Дария, и тот часто звал его консультировать по вопросам военных и торговых дел. Вечно со свитками, два его помощника едва поспевали следом. Кроме них, Джен не видел рядом с ним никого.

Первого, говорят, вавилонца, ценили за точные расчеты и невероятные изобретения. Он часто мастерил что-то в саду из железа и стали.

Второго, самого молодого из приближенных персу людей, отличал странный дикий акцент страны, о которой Джен никогда не слышал.

Грек замечал возле него молчаливую фигуру охранника Сулейхана и Максуда, когда дела были критичны. И иногда безымянную женщину, с кожей цвета обсидиана, жрицу богини Басты или ее рабыню - он так и не узнал.

Эти странные люди творили что-то в закрытом от чужих глаз крыле. Что-то дэвское, без сомнения. И Джен уже думал над тем, что бы это могло быть. Оружие? Тайное, могущественное, как артефакт богов? Из мыслей его выдернул знакомый голос.

\- Хозяин ждет тебя, - Сулейхан вошел в лазарет. Говорили, что когда-то его спас от смерти сам Господин в далеких диких степях Азии. И с тех пор этот смуглый, невысокий, но отлично владеющий мечом воин служил ему верой и правдой.

Джен молча ссыпал травы в приготовленный мешок и вышел за ним следом.

Перс не любил ждать.  
Где-то в душе грека жила эта алая дэвская печать, она звала его пронзительным шепотом ковыля, стелющегося на ветру, и ощущалась, как бархатная цепь. Властно, неумолимо притягивая каждый раз, когда тот, у которого было много земных имен, ступал во двор своего дома.

Бессмертный, словно воплощение Ареса и Аида, никогда не просил, он брал то, что считал своим без вопросов. И Джен был первым в этом списке.

***

Обнаженный, в ворохе шелка на кровати, элеец надкусывал сочное яблоко. Перс, сидя за столом, писал что-то на пергаменте, одетый в привычный уже темный халат. Каждый раз с ним грек вспоминал с трудом, то ли магия этого жреческого сына работала, то ли сам он не желал ничего помнить.

Сок, капая, стекал по губам. Зацелованным, распухшим, придававшим его ухмылке совершенно развратный вид. Тягучим плавным движением Джен встал с кровати и стал искать штаны.

\- Останься со мной сегодня.

Голос был спокоен и выхолощен, как обычно. Ничего личного и лишнего. Простая констатация факта – сидеть.

Уголки губ элейца дернулись в горькой усмешке, и он молча сел на кровать.

Закончив с бумагами, перс обернулся.

\- Идем со мной.

Они пришли в хозяйскую купальню этажом ниже. Выложенное мрамором углубление было заполнено горячей водой. Голубоватые прожилки бирюзы украшали борта огромной ванны. Серебро покрывало стыки между камнями. Джен видел систему стоков и канализации в Греции, но здесь она была улучшена и не видна глазу. Стоило только повернуть золоченую голову лебедя у одной из труб, и в купальню поступала вода.

Элеец присвистнул.

\- А ты ученый, да? Зевс Громовержец… Это же сапфиры…

Он присел на корточки у борта и потрогал пальцем камень.

Перс слегка качнул головой.  
– Тебе нравятся сапфиры?

\- Ну, я как бы просто так…

Джен обернулся и заметил, что мужчина снял халат.

\- Раздевайся.

Пленник почувствовал, что помимо воли кровь отхлынула от лица.

Заметив его молчание и изменившийся взгляд, перс подошел ближе и осторожно коснулся ладонью кончиков подрагивающих пальцев.

И пока он касался его, элеец ощутил, как отступает паника. Было что-то между ними, какое-то странное притяжение, позволяющее чувствовать мысли и чувства другого.

Он разделся, стараясь не смотреть на перса. Его жутко смущал сам факт обнажения в данный момент, хотя после всех ночей это было странно.

Горячая вода, в которую слуги уже добавили лепестки роз, приятно согрела и расслабила.

Он замер, не зная, что делать дальше и перс чуть поманил его пальцем.

Сам он легкие шелковые штаны снимать не стал, так и устроившись в них возле борта.  
На вопросительный взгляд человека, Спок ответил просто:  
\- Это логично. Я не хочу потерять контроль над собой. Ты уже слишком утомлен сегодня.

\- Тогда не раздеваться надо было мне.

\- Нет, я хочу иметь возможность любоваться тобой.

После этой фразы афинянин счел правильным помолчать и больше не комментировать.  
Хозяйские руки привлекли его к себе ближе и обняли, усадив перед собой, позволяя облокотиться спиной о грудь, сердце в которой билось как-то не правильно и не там.

Горячая вода поневоле расслабляла, Джен, макушкой устроившись на чужом плече, прикрыл глаза. Было что-то очень умиротворяющее в том, как его обнимали.

Теплые губы потревожили его ухо, потом висок.

Они больше не разговаривали, просто наслаждаясь расслабляющими объятиями горячей ароматной ванны. А затем перс мягко разбудил задремавшего Джена и велел ему идти спать. Тот кивнул и сонно что-то пробормотал в ответ.

В итоге он уснул у него в комнате, устроившись в кресле, следя за тем, как хозяин записывал какие-то расчеты на папирусе. Тот, заметив склоненную голову, осторожно перенес его в свою кровать, и вновь вернулся к работе.

***  
Проснулся Джен один. Внизу слышался голос ворчливого лекаря, спорящего с поставщиком о цене на травы. Плутоватого вида щупленький малый отчаянно доказывал, как сложно собирать Огнецвет в горах.

\- Он же растет в долинах, - невпопад подумал Джен, зевая и чувствуя, что выспался хорошо. Наверное у Чаши Мира было свое чувство юмора.

\- Ты проснулся! – Максуд поднялся в хозяйские покои, принеся с собой очередную порцию какого-то кошмара, который он любил давать всем, кто подвернется под руку. Возмущенные пару минут назад глаза заулыбались.

\- Спишь как медвежонок. Вот поешь, - ему поставили поднос с кусочками курицы, обжаренными с миндалем и специями. А также пару персиков и чашу прохладного напитка с травами.

Джен ощутил здоровый аппетит молодого организма.

Подкинув в руке косточку от персика, грек с удовольствием запустил ее в ведро. Попав, он азартно улыбнулся, чем вызвал еще двадцать эпитетов на персидском, в которых врач объяснял ему, как он безрассуден.

И хотя пленник ответил улыбкой, у него по-прежнему был отстраненный взгляд.  
Максуд задумчиво наблюдал, как меняет свое поведение Спок, с тех пор как в доме появился этот шумный элеец. Грек тревожил что-то в бездонном сердце Бессмертного. Он говорил с той его частью, которая была человеческой. И это было заметно всем, кто знал перса.

Его подопечный был любопытен и оживлен. В груди элейца билось сердце, способное радоваться жизни несмотря ни на что. Джен помогал лекарю с травами и охотно таскал воду из колодца во дворе для настоек, коими потчевали всех в доме. От хандры, от желудка, для поднятия сил и успокоения нервов, и двух сотен других причин, которые находил неутомимый врач.

Но это поверхностное легкомыслие не было искренним. Джен был похож на сжатую пружину, опасно напряженную, смазанную ядом сарказма и презрения. Он умудрялся смотреть свысока на своего Хозяина, даже будучи согретым в его постели.  
И это тревожило лекаря и друга. Он знал, повидавший немало, что эти двое могут нанести друг другу раны, которые не сможет исцелить ни один врач.

***  
Однажды в полдень, пока Джен накручивал веревку и вытаскивал ведро, одетый, как и все рабы, только в короткие до колена лазоревого цвета штаны, сын сатрапа вернулся домой из Дворца.

Он въехал на колеснице и, легко соскочив с нее, быстрым шагом пошел к лестнице. Слуги склонились в поклоне, только элеец остался стоять прямо, облокотившись о дерево возле колодца. Управляющий, идущий следом за хозяином, моментально занес хлыст для удара. 

\- Нет, - негромко обронил тот, не останавливаясь.

\- Но Господин…

\- Я сказал свое слово.

\- Его еще даже не клеймили, - недовольно добавил мужчина.

\- Он мне принадлежит и без этого, - спокойно ответил Спок и оглянулся на мгновение, любуясь бронзовой фигурой, с задиристой улыбкой бросающей ему вызов.

В Доме знали, что Хозяин купил себе раба для развлечений. Собственно, крики пленника в первую ночь слышали, да и его пребывание в лазарете не осталось не замеченным. Бессмертный не был женат, и все ожидали, когда же он приведет в дом женщину знатного рода. Но наследник рода привел элейца, афинянина, мужчину и повел себя с ним не как с рабом, а как со свободным человеком, отведя для него комнату и разрешая не склонять перед собой голову. Кому-то это не нравилось, кто-то завидовал, кто-то уже стал недолюбливать «этого наглого выскочку».

***

Как-то Максуд, тревожась о своем друге, видя, как он устал и продолжает работать ночами, тихо что-то пробурчал, посмотрел на Джена и, всунув ему в руку розовое масло, нейтрально сказал:  
\- Иди, сделай массаж Господину.

\- Это теперь так называется? – съехидничал Джен.

\- Заставлю пить настой из чертополоха, если ты останешься здесь еще хотя бы с минуту!

Пожав плечами, элеец вышел из лазарета. Он всегда держался уверенно, когда его вызывали, хотя на душе в этот момент подвывали волки.  
От попыток сбежать пришлось отказаться ввиду огромного количества стражи, Дом охраняла почти маленькая армия. Умирать не хотелось. Во всяком случае, не одному. Но оружия было не достать. Пока. Еще немного больше доверия. И будет шанс…

Джен вошел без стука в огромные покои, где обычно работал хозяин, среди стеллажей с книгами и картами, моделей каких-то инструментов, которые врач называл «Смотритель за небом» и «Карта мира». Стены, обитые золотым шелком, тяжелые ковры с длинным ворсом, картины – это было уединенное и очень тихое место. Горело всего несколько свечей, рядом лежали многочисленные свитки. Перс сидел за столом и что-то писал.

\- Док послал меня… В общем, он меня послал.

Перс обернулся и встал из-за стола. Он был одет в легкую домашнюю одежду, состоящую из светлых штанов и длинного халата.

Джен вскинул голову и с вызовом посмотрел в глаза перса.

\- Ты снова хочешь показать мне чертоги Тартара?

Бессмертный промолчал, и, пока он шел через комнату, сердце человека колотилось где-то у горла.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что не хотел тогда причинить вред.

Тон был другим. Личным. Более мягким.

И Джен с трудом выдохнул. Как оказалось, до этого момента он замер.

Руки коснулись серебра ошейника и разомкнули его без труда.

\- Не носи это больше.

Ему показалось, или уголки губ бесстрастного перса чуть приподнялись.

\- А теперь ступай. Мне нужно работать.

Джен инстинктивно приложил руку к обнаженной шее. Пустота приятно коснулась ладони.

\- Не жди благодарности, Хозяин. Ты все равно не вернешь мне то, что отнял.

Развернувшись, Джен вышел.  
И пока он легким шагом сбегал по лестнице, его преследовал ставший таким чужим взгляд.

_\- Когда собирали его голову, в ней точно просмотрели неисправность.  
\- Не голову - сердце._

_"Галилео семь"  
Спок_

 

Утром Джен проснулся один, в позе звезды, заняв большую часть кровати. Сквозь гранатные нити занавесок стучалось жаркое солнце. Оно игралось с бликами на лице элейца, и он сонно жмурился. Перса не было. Видимо он уже уехал во Дворец.

\- Ну, как ты, спящая царица? – Максуд прятал усмешку в глазах цвета зимней воды. Он стоял, облокотившись о косяк, и держал в руке какой-то небольшой серебряный сосуд.

\- Да не было ничего, прислужник дэва! – афинянин усмехнувшись, приподнялся на локтях. – Не нужно мне твое врачевательное зелье! Твой хозяин помешался на папирусе и делах Империи.

Он скатился с кровати и потянулся. Гибкое молодое тело жаждало поскорее узнать, что приготовлено на кухне.

Лекарь как-то ощутимо погрустнел. И от этого морщины на лице обозначились резче.  
– Значит, он снова не спал?

Пленник, перестав улыбаться, заинтересованно на него посмотрел.  
– Разве это может сильно повредить тому, кого называют Бессмертным?

Врач скептически фыркнул, качнув головой:  
\- Люди суеверны! Дашь им быль, сделают сказкой и трех десятков лет не пройдет!

\- А что такое? - раб подкинул в руке яблоко, взятое из вазы на столике, и присел на подоконник витражного окна. Сухой ветер доносил аромат поспевающих апельсинов.

\- Он выжил в детстве, оставленный в пустыне. Без оружия и еды. Без охраны, - Максуд задумчиво посмотрел на своего подопечного. - И после этого пошел слух, что его нельзя убить. С воинским умением обращаться с луком и парными акинарами – это выглядело правдой. А потом он стал служить Дарию и попал в элитный легион, где каждый называется «Бессмертным». Слухи это только укрепило. Но ты сам видел, у него…

\- Не все в порядке с головой, - охотно отозвался дожевавший яблоко Джен.

\- Бездельник! Я твою задницу горчицей смажу! – доктор возмутился, всплеснул руками и уперся ими в бока.

\- А что, это нравится твоему Хозяину? – смеявшийся парень запустил огрызком вниз, в стражу.

\- Ты… Сын буйного горного козла! Немедленно прекрати! - донеслось снизу гневное.

Джен вежливо кашлянул, с трудом удерживая на лице пристойное выражение.

Обернулся он, когда грозно наступавший врач уже был в двух шагах.

\- Хорошо! Хорошо! Я понял, - пленник поднял вверх руки, продолжая улыбаться. – Ну, так я здесь при чем, если он не спит?

Лекарь сник. Устало потер переносицу и внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Просто я впервые за все годы, что его знаю, вижу, что он так заинтересован в ком-то. Я подумал… - он махнул рукой и, развернувшись, пошел к двери.

Джен знал, что пожалеет о сказанном:  
\- Эй, я же не отказался.

Он отчаянно пытался удержать ускользающую улыбку. Бравировать можно было сколько угодно. Не было такого, чтобы Дайодженес Тиберий сидел, забившись под лестницу, и рыдал о своей судьбе. Точнее было. Но это было очень давно, ему было четыре или пять. И он предпочитал не вспоминать похоронную процессию и домашний жертвенник мертвому.

Можно было уйти в себя и оплакивать свою участь, но Джен предпочитал жить, гордо вздергивая упрямый подбородок. А страхи, память и все что этому мешало, он предпочитал загонять как можно глубже.  
Душа, по сути, была как сума, в нее вмещалось много.

Он шагнул за лекарем и ободряюще улыбнулся:  
– Ну, чем я могу помочь?

Максуд окинул его придирчивым взглядом.

\- Он не совсем оправился после болезни и измотан. Поговори с ним, пусть поспит сегодня. Меня он никогда не слушает! – тон по-детски перепрыгнул к обиженному.

\- Всего-то? – Джен скрестил руки на груди, улыбаясь только глазами. – Хозяин, я скажу, а вали ка ты спать! И он побежит впереди колесницы исполнять мое желание!

\- Ты мог бы…

\- Что? Договаривай, что? – ехидца плясала в синих глазах.

Лекарь от негодования закусил губу и снова отвернулся, собираясь уходить.

\- Да скажи ты уже, - Джен рассмеялся. – Я мог бы лечь с ним, чтобы утомить его безумное сердце?

Максуд обернулся, видно было, что пленник выбил десять из десяти.

\- Так вот, мой дорогой врач, он неутомим в постели, твоя идея безнадежна. Я проверял, - с важным видом добавил элеец и снова улыбнулся, на этот раз мягче, пряча что-то болезненное в светлых глазах.

Насмешливость молодого голоса не обманула врача, и он понимающе кивнул:  
\- Я не должен был просить тебя об этом, после всего, что тебе довелось пережить в этом доме.  
Он вежливо кивнул и ушел.

А Джен еще немного побродил по дому, изучая изобретения и экзотику, свезенную из множества городов от Вавилона до Египта, ушел на кухню. Пышногрудая рабыня всегда охотно наливала ему добавки в ответ на его шутки, улыбки и парочку непристойных комплиментов.

Днем в саду пленник сидел за небольшим деревянным столиком с узорами из индийских слонов на крышке, задумчиво пробуя свежие финики.

\- А какой он? – молодая рабыня, оглянувшись, присела рядом. Она была чудо как хороша, и Джен улыбнулся в ответ.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, в постели, - она и не думала краснеть, а вот молодой раб чуть не подавился.

\- Эээ… - на ум приходили совершенно нецензурные сравнения, но отчего-то хотелось представить все в более выгодном свете.

\- Невероятен.

Элеец с видом профессионала пустился в подробности, которые выдумывал на ходу, описывая сцены, достойные гравюры художника. То перс слизывал апельсиновый нектар, стекающий по груди своего пленника, то нес его на руках в ванну, до краев наполненную молодым золотистым вином. Азартно жестикулируя, Джен припоминал все новые подробности, улыбаясь и припоминая покои, которые видел, и купальню. Ему внимали с придыханием, открыв рот, глядя восторженными глазами, и от этого афинянина заносило еще больше. От этого или просто от желания все забыть. Он сам не понимал, какое горькое удовольствие находил, одевая в сладкую сказку пережитый кошмар.

Управляющий позвал рабыню и она, все еще храня следы румянца на щеках, упорхнула по поручению. А Джен, опустив голову на стол, беззвучно зарыдал. Бессмысленно, безнадежно, спрятав лицо в уголке локтя. Иногда пережитое осознается только спустя какое-то время. И незначительная деталь разверзает ад прошлого.

Кто-то осторожно коснулся плеча. Полагая, что это лекарь, потому что никому кроме него не было дела до «афинской блудницы», как его называла охрана, пленник пробормотал:  
\- я сделаю то, что ты хочешь… Лягу с ним… Только оставь меня сейчас.

Рука соскользнула с плеча, и Джен остался один.

***

Вечером Хозяин велел подать ужин к себе, и Максуд отправил раба его отнести.

Войдя в покои с тяжелым сердцем и улыбкой, элеец увидел господина не в домашней, а в обычной одежде, которую тот носил на службе. Видимо, он еще не раздевался. Даже акинак был прицеплен к поясу.

Помня об обещании, Джен поставил поднос и подошел ближе, коснувшись холодеющими пальцами горячих рук. Он искал вчерашнего взгляда и тепла в тоне перса. Но его встретил холод предгорных вершин и отрешенный взгляд:  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах.

Если бы его ударили, это было бы не так мерзко.

С трудом вдохнув, элеец сделал шаг назад. Но самообладание удержать удалось и он, невозмутимо насвистывая песенку, пошел к выходу.

В груди ворочался колючий ноющий клубок. Неспешной походкой он спустился по лестнице и только на нижнем пролете опустился на ступени без сил.

Спешащий наверх лекарь окинул его удивленным взглядом. Хозяин только что вызвал его к себе. Джен слышал повышенные голоса. Казалось, друзья спорили о чем-то очень жарко. Затем черной тенью Некрополя перс сбежал по ступеням и, взлетев в седло своего лучшего жеребца, покинул дом.

Максуд вышел следом, бледный как створки раковины, и ушел к себе, заперевшись в лазарете.

Когда Джен попытался поговорить с ним, он бросил в сердцах:

\- Зачем ты описал это ему в таком виде?! Что за прибыль тебе нас ссорить?!  
И раб понял в эту минуту, кто был тот утешавший его в саду человек.

Погрустнев и больше не пытаясь добиться разговора, пленник ушел к себе. Только поздней ночью раздался звук копыт во дворе, и Хозяин вернулся домой.

Время потекло мучительно медленно. Ни лекарь, ни господин не желали его видеть. А управляющий ухмылялся, рассказывая, что наконец-то этого выскочку поставили на место и уж скоро точно отведут назад на рынок или, еще лучше, в бордель.

Видя охлаждение со стороны Хозяина, домашний двор сына сатрапа позволил Джену испытать то, что бывает с отвергнутыми фаворитами. 

Презрение.

Ему поручали самую грязную и тяжелую работу. Но не это было худшим для элейца. Он ценил общество и дружбу доктора. Но к нему теперь не пускали. А перс… Человек был настолько измотан, что не знал, что и думать о странном существе, в котором уживались две полярные грани характера – заботливый любовник и безумное чудовище.

Когда охрана в первый раз ударила его, он вскипел. И завязалась драка. Но много ли мог безоружный человек. Его поволокли выпороть и распяли на досках на заднем дворе. Раб дерзил и не боялся наказания. Управляющий с мрачной усмешкой разматывал узелковую плеть. Он собирался научить этого варвара хорошим манерам послушного раба. В умелых руках такая плеть сдирала плоть до костей. И выжившие становились шелковей лучшей нити, готовые в ногах валяться по одному хозяйскому взгляду. А потом можно было и самому отодрать этого несносного мальчишку, нашел же господин в нем что-то такое, особенное, грех не попробовать.

Плеть плескалась огнем боли по спине, вырисовывая кровавые рубцы. Джен закрыв глаза, закусил губы, чтобы не доставить удовольствия своим палачам криками. Внезапно, в какой-то миг что-то в нем закрыло пеленой реальность. Чужой гнев.

Занесенную руку остановил хозяйский окрик. Перс вернулся домой, из Дворца, он влетел во двор на взмыленном жеребце и гнев на его лице заставил слуг суетливо склониться в поклоне. Что могло побудить сына сатрапа бросить государственные дела и вернуться задолго до захода солнца удивило многих, но не всех. Джен знал где-то внутри, что это сделала странная связь, которую он почувствовал еще тогда, первой ночью. Дэв в человеческом обличье чувствовал его даже на расстоянии.

Глядя в его изможденное серое лицо, Джен подумал, что он, вероятно, все еще не спит.

Раба немедленно развязали, вызвали лекаря, и Максуд, узнавший о случившемся, вмиг забыл о распрях. Он заботливо помогал пленнику пройти в лазарет, ворча, проклиная все на свете и обещая, что вскоре тот будет на ногах.

Перс в ярости обещал отрубить руки и головы тем, кто еще раз коснется – его афинянина.

\- Он так и сказал «моего афинянина»? – Джен морщился, пока врач смазывал кровоточащие рубцы на спине.

\- Прости, я не хотел вас ссорить. Просто… я не знал… перепутал… понимаешь…

Он пытался что-то сбивчиво объяснить. Но врач перебил его:  
\- Это ты прости меня. Твоей вины здесь нет. Я действительно не имел права просить тебя об этом.

\- Поэтому он так зол? Ай! А можно полегче? – процедил еле слышно элеец.

\- Полагаю…

\- Я сам могу сказать то, что считаю необходимым, - перс вошел в лазарет и кивнул врачу выйти.

Максуд возмущенно на него посмотрел:  
– Недолго! Я должен закончить!

Бессмертный кивнул.

Подойдя к сидящему рабу, он очень тихо произнес:  
\- Я не должен был допускать такого.

\- Вообще-то да, - беззлобно усмехнулся белозубый пленник.

\- Позволь мне разделить твою боль, - кончики пальцев осторожно коснулись висков, и стало ощутимо легче.

\- Как ты это делаешь, персепольский дэв… - шепот раба был глухим и умиротворенным. Он фактически готов был уснуть в этом мареве тепла.

Лекарь закончил все остальное.

Джен думал, что, как и раньше будет просыпаться один и не видеть сына сатрапа сутками. Но тот снова изменил правила. Каждый раз перед уходом на службу во Дворец он заходил в лазарет и приносил какие-то приятные, как он считал, мелочи. Цветы, например.

Старающийся не ржать, как конь, пленник, принимал их с самым серьезным выражением лица, несмотря на то, что лазарет уже был заставлен вазами, в которых цвели самые разные букеты. Доктор ругался. Аромат пьянил. А Джен улыбался. Он стал находить забавными эти нелепые попытки понравиться.

А потом, видимо, кто-то намекнул Господину, что цветов достаточно и он принялся приносить украшения. С сапфирами. Исключительно с ними.

\- Какого хозяина шахт он убил, чтобы найти их в таком количестве? – Джен заливался смехом, смотря на очередную подвеску, застежку, браслет.

Хуже того, как-то перс очень осторожно обронил:  
\- Тебе не нравится, ты не носишь…

И - отчаянный человек - просто надел все, что было подарено, и сверкающий, как ювелирная лавка, встретил его вечером. Кажется, этого было достаточно, чтобы хозяин понял, что переборщил.

Но видимо приносить что-то стало привычкой, поэтому перс стал дарить ему яблоки. Зеленые, красные, желтые, кислые, сладкие, маленькие, большие, где он находил каждый раз новый сорт, оставалось загадкой. Но Джен на этот раз улыбался без тени задней мысли и охотно ждал этого, привычного уже, знака внимания.

***

_\- Джен, э... Это что такое?  
\- Макияж, хозяин! Я полдня рисовал этот хренов макияж, не понимаю, как бабы делают это ежедневно... Может, не смывают? Хозяин, подож.. Пять минут, я договорю... Да Зевс тебя побери, я только хотел..._

_\- У тебя. Получилось. Прекрасно._

_Эпиграф беты_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Все люди рождаются свободными и равными в своем достоинстве и правах. Они наделены разумом и совестью, и должны поступать в отношении друг друга в духе братства._

 

\- Что ты делаешь? – Джен сидел рядом, пока перс записывал что-то на пергаменте.

Спок отозвался, не отрываясь до документа.  
\- Египет поставляет хлеб, Киликия — лошадей, Мидия — лошадей, мулов и рогатый скот, Армения — жеребят, Эфиопия — черное дерево и слоновую кость. Если восстановить канал от Нила до Суэца, существовавший еще при Нехо, он соединит Египет коротким путем через Красное море с Персией, и, таким образом, в Индию будет проложена дорога. Это облегчит торговые пути. И снимет нагрузку с караванной дороги, соединяющей Вавилон и Экбатаны. Я разрабатываю план начала работ.

Пленник с невольным уважением покосился на перса. Он не слишком любил науки, но, обладая живым ясным умом, всегда легко схватывал материал. Эта природная любознательность не всегда бывала полезна, но иногда выручала.

\- Я дочитал вчера тот свиток.

\- Лунный Календарь?

\- Да, календарь.

\- И ты все понял?

\- Эй, я, между прочим, первый сын своего отца и получил образование!

\- Прости, тхай’ла, я не это имел в виду. Просто люди редко понимают мою тягу к наукам.

Джен отпил апельсинового сока.  
– Там ничего сложного, 12 месяцев по 29 или 30 дней, составляющих 354 дня. Таким образом, год на 11 дней короче солнечного года. Каждые три года разница между лунным и солнечным календарем достигает 30-33 дней, и, чтобы устранить эту разницу, к году добавляют дополнительный тринадцатый месяц. Все верно?

Перс с едва уловимой в глазах улыбкой посмотрел на своего собеседника.

\- Ты очень умен.

\- Да брось. Я просто прочитал твои сноски сбоку, - пленник улыбался, и в приглушенном свете обнаженные плечи, золоченные солнцем, казалось, лучились внутренним блеском.

Сын сатрапа залюбовался, затем, покачав головой, произнес:  
– Принеси еще свеч. Эта уже догорает.

\- А может, спать?

\- Мне нужно еще закончить несколько бумаг.

\- А Док говорит, что тебе надо спать, - Джен развалился в широком кресле с резными ручками и зевал.

\- Он излишне печется о моем благе.

\- Не-а… Он просто зануда. Но зануда умная. Ты сколько не спал? Недели две-три? Месяц? Два?

Его господин не ответил на прямой вопрос и вернулся к бумагам.

Он не спал восьмую неделю. Начиналась война.

***

Джен вскоре сам узнал, в чем дело. Шепот среди рабов не могла остановить даже угроза сожжения заживо.

Война.

И хотя само понятие не тревожило сердце Джена, было другое.

Персия шла на Афины.

Дарий в Киликии собирал огромное войско. Говорили - больше шестисот кораблей.

Его Господин все больше молчал, изредка отрывая тяжелый взгляд от папируса, смотря на то, как Джен чистит его доспехи. Золоченые доспехи Персепольского Бессмертного.  
В армии жили слухи о том, что пока он с ними – крылья Империи неудержимы.

Крыльями звалась армия. Лучшая армия от начала сотворения мира. И Джен молил богов, чтобы миф не оказался правдой. Его родная страна не должна была стать жалким подобием Египта или Вавилона, где не осталось свободных людей.

\- Разреши мне пойти с тобой?

Перс ничего не ответил. Он понял в одно мгновение, зачем и ради чего рвется его человек на войну.

Не ради того, чтобы стоять рядом плечом к плечу…

И никого, кроме себя, корить в этом было нельзя. Ту ночь под ядом Безумия Времени Крови нельзя стереть ложным молчанием и минутным удовольствием, которое они постигали оба. Принуждение и разбуженная после страсть – терпкий напиток, который ни один из них не принимал за истину, но и не называл легким бременем.

Спок молча смотрел на того, кого называл "тхай’ла" по древним обычаям своего Дома. И сердце его болело. Он старался запомнить рисованные самим Митрой черты лица, и взгляд, говорящий больше слов, всегда такой открытый. Солнце танцевало на коже его раба, мучительно высвечивая следы минувших ночей, и перс, отложив бумаги, поднялся с кресла. Он принадлежал Империи, словно меч своего великого Царя, но сейчас, в эту минуту, в нем говорило одинокое, не познанное никем сердце.

\- Хорошо Дайодженес, я возьму тебя с собой.

Джен улыбнулся. Ничем не выдав удивления или растерянности. Мало того, что не пришлось уговаривать. Перс впервые назвал его по имени. Ни пренебрежительным «Дженес» и «Джен», и не сладкими именами, принятыми среди любовников.

Его молчаливый хозяин был отрешен в эти последние ночи перед походом. Странно ласков и небрежен к делам. Они не выходили из покоев, Спок играл ему на сазе и кормил с рук. В ворохе легких одеял познавалось сладкое чувственное удовольствие и тишина. Элеец страстно, старательно отвечал на ласки. Он платил тем, чем обладал, легко, без сомнений; Джен знал – их время закончилось.

А Спок… Он целовал его, словно прощаясь.  
Джен поймал себя на этой мысли и открыл глаза. Он не спал, лежа в кольце знакомых рук. Ночь веяла прохладой из открытого окна. Звезды были едва видны в свете полной бледной луны.

\- Ты думаешь, Дарий проиграет? – он знал, что Господин не спал. Они разделяли боль, удовольствия и мысли друг друга уже давно.

\- Вероятности неизбежны.

Больше они не говорили, завтракая в спешке, выслушивая бормотания Максуда, которому Перс запретил идти с ним. Позже Джен ушел седлать коней для себя и хозяина, а перс - одевать положенные по обычаю легкие доспехи. Наручи, поножи, нагрудный золоченный лист с рунами и длинный иссини - черный плащ. Когда он привешивал акинак к поясу, вошел его лекарь.

\- Ты можешь быть ранен. Кто, кроме меня, сможет помочь тебе?! Цвет твоей крови…

\- Кто, кроме тебя, сможет позаботиться о моем доме?

Несказанное «если я не вернусь» почти прозвучало в зале, которая уже ощущалась пустой. Те же разложенные документы, карты, диковинные мелочи, и в то же время – все это стало далеким, брошенным, будто подернутым забвением.

И лекарь, знающий и понимающий друга с полуслова, молча положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Не бери его с собой. Ты его потеряешь.

\- Нельзя потерять то, что не твое по праву.

Они выезжали с роскошью, позволенной только наследникам сатрапов. Под пенье жриц и звуки саза ехали по брошенным под колесницу цветам. Персеполь пьянил величием, и летнее солнце отражалось бликами от начищенных доспехов.

Джен оглянулся. Город-легенда провожал его пристальным взглядом одинокой фигуры Максуда у ворот.

***

 

Джен взглядом опытного воина смотрел на разворачивающуюся в лощине битву. Взгляд выхватил из толпы плащ цвета индиго. Боевая колесница с двумя покрытыми кольчужной броней арабскими жеребцами рвалась стрелой по прямой линии. Он знал – видел, что вблизи эта колесница представляет собой чудо инженерной мысли. Перс сам проектировал ее. Легкой, прочной, маневренной. Колеса, обитые металлом, могли наехать на человека и протащить его пару метров, не слетев с оси. Колючая, золотистая, украшенная символами и клинописью, колесница неслась как ветер. Она горела на солнце, словно вызов богам.

Перс стоял прямо, правя одной рукой, а второй удерживая разящий меч. Копыта коней топтали пеших, сметая людей с пути. Конница мчалась вслед за ним, острым клином врезаясь в ряды греческой армии.

Взгляд следил за клином мертвых тел – кровавым следом Цербера.

Джен понял, что битва проиграна.

***

Наксос горел позади, Эретрия, обращенная в рабство, была безжалостно сожжена, неумолимая армия продвигалась все ближе к цели. Джен старался не смотреть на вереницу следующих за ними рабов; им еще предстояло постигнуть все то, что он видел и познал. В персидской одежде, идущий возле колесницы своего Господина, заляпанной кровью и облитой золотом, он слышал стоны и крики умирающих и истязаемых. Добивали тех, кто не мог идти дальше. Вечерами жгли высокие костры и пили дорогое вино, мешая его с кровью побежденных. В отдельно стоящую палатку Перса доносились безысходные звуки войны – плач детей и женщин.

Сам Перс был мрачен и молчалив. Он не прикасался к Джену по ночам и почти не говорил с ним днем. И элеец не мог понять, заботит ли того война, или он просто устал и зол.  
Впрочем, не только эти мысли занимали его голову - Джен планировал не просто побег.

Он видел, как пали города под натиском вымуштрованной и организованной армии, вдохновленной славой Царя Царей и подкрепленной суеверной верой в получеловека, направляющего его десятитысячную конницу.

Нужно было не допустить врата из Тартара к Афинам. И никакая цена не могла быть слишком высока для этого.

Когда по совету Гиппия армия высадилась на равнине под городом Марафон, Джен решил действовать. Бухта была позади, но сама равнина имела форму полумесяца, и одним концом была совсем недалеко от греческих укреплений. Там, среди поваленных деревьев, которыми пытались остановить легендарную конницу, можно было укрыться.

Они завтракали молча, и Джену казалось, что он смотрит на себя со стороны. Это были не его подведенные глаза. Не его украшенные золотыми браслетами руки. Не его…

Затем Тиберий вышел седлать хозяйского коня и оглянулся. Там, в шатре оставался полководец, способный уничтожить его страну. Цель оправдывала средства.

Он уезжал спокойно, медленно, никем не остановленный. Цвета благородного Дома сатрапа узнавала стража.  
А на полу шатра силился подняться Персепольский Дэв.

Когда конница не подошла к месту битвы, Гиппий остался один на один с тяжелой пехотой Мильтиада. Яростная атака последнего смела строй лучников, как ураганный ветер лучину со стола равнины.

И, хотя спартанцы не пришли Мильтиаду на помощь, победа была уверенной и блестящей. Дайоджонес, переодевшись в одежду павшего воина уже был среди своих, когда битва переместилась к побережью, где сжигали и топили корабли.  
Маленький город Марафон дал отпор непобедимой армии Царя Царей, десятитысячная конница которого не явилась к месту битвы, оставленная без прямых приказов своего нечеловеческого вождя. И что бы не говорил потом Гиппий, никто не слушал оправданий того, кто проиграл.  
Армия персов покинула берега Греции. Сентябрьские воды были окрашены кровью павших. Возвращающийся домой Дайоджонес Тиберий оглядывался через плечо. Ему все время казалось, что сейчас его окликнет хозяйский голос и мелькнет вдали иссиня-черный плащ.

Никто и никогда не узнал о том, что спасло Марафон и Афины и какой ценой.

***  
Прошел почти год с тех пор, как за спиной в последний раз мелькнули пески пустыни, оставив позади плен и рабство. Он вернулся домой. Одиноким и странно опустошенным. Первые месяцы элеец почти не помнил. Он снова пошел на службу, получая мрачное удовольствие от вида угасающих глаз – единственно видимых под чалмой. Сам едва не погиб несколько раз. Был тяжело ранен. В госпитале за ним ухаживал арабский мальчик-лекарь, и грек мучительно вспоминал эти дни. Как был ласков и послушен этот семнадцатилетний юноша, как узнаваемо пах розовым маслом и чужой страной. Как он глухо стонал и охал, и все казалось неважным. Прошлое. Война. Старая боль. Но, прикрыв веки, он видел другие глаза, чувствовал чужие руки, слышал знакомый шепот. И это предательски уничтожало каждый день. Мерзко. Страшно. Больно. Прошлое держало его когтистой лапой. Можно было быть на другом конце мира, но не быть свободным.

Поправившись, элеец оставил службу и, купив дом, поселился на окраине города. У него не осталось сил ненавидеть, он слишком устал. Через месяц женился на какой-то девчонке, заливисто хохочущей и умеющей в постели больше, чем все знакомые рабыни. Она родила ему сына. А Джен все таким же тусклым взглядом смотрел на солнце - алого зверя, всходящего утром, и вспоминал другую жизнь. Иногда. Очень редко. Она настигала его внезапно - чужим языком, музыкой, тишиной. Становилось мерзко, и он снова пил. А потом началась очередная война. И он рванулся в эту отдушину.

Почти три месяца боев на границе. Удача отвернулась от персидской армии, а он почти жаждал увидеть свой кошмар снова. Восстающий из белого камня Персеполь.

\- Просто так… - говорил он себе, и вино становилось пресным.

Они победили.

Элеец ждал радости, но ощущал только пустоту. Будто огромный клок жизни из него просто вырвали. Ночь победителя Дайодженес провел с женщиной, имя которой не запомнил. А утро было безразличным и чужим. Его люди уезжали, и, глядя на искаженные лица убитых, Джен осознал что не хотел бы сейчас увидеть узнаваемые цвета Первого Дома.

Всю дорогу, развалившись в седле и перебирая поводья, грек молчал.

Он вернулся домой в очередной раз. Без единой царапины, но совершенно опустошенный. Ребенок тянул к нему руки, и элейц вырезал для него деревянный мечик. Длиной в ладошку. Сердце не екнуло. Все было хорошо. Ужин на столе. Готовые выпить с ним веселые друзья. Боевая слава. Пышнотелая и пышногрудая женушка. Дом. Сад.

Однажды он посадил финикийскую пальму. Конечно, она не прижилась. И Джен, судорожно сглатывая, посмотрел на потемневший листок и без сил опустился на землю.

… что ты со мной сделал… проклятый ублюдок…

Но саженец только клонил голову к земле на холодном ветру. Он тоже уходил из его жизни.

Переболев зимой, весной грек был таким же, как прежде. Веселым. Азартным. Легким на подъем. Он купил одного черного скакуна. И старался просто жить. Как раз стали популярны бега на скоростных колесницах. Конь приносил доход и был удачлив. Джен дал ему странное имя и кормил с рук. Однажды тот споткнулся и сломал шею. Его хозяин в тот день напился так, что домой его принесли. А на все вопросы он глухо и беззаботно смеялся.

\- Подумаешь, конь! Проклятый персидский ублюдок!

Глядя на оставленную в конюшне сбрую, он понял в какой-то миг, что никогда не возвращался домой. Что его беспокойная голова по-прежнему спит на плече перса на залитом солнцем лугу в мареве цветущих маков.

В горячке, оседлав Белого, и наспех собрав сумку, он уехал на охоту. Но «охота» вела его все ближе к тракту – прочь из дома. И тогда Джен решил, что бросит вызов богам. Когда-нибудь он обязательно вернется в страну шафрана.

Мысль оборвалась.

Его никто не ждал.  
Прошлое, погребенное на равнинах Марафона, ничего не могло ему дать.

Можно было не прощать проклятого сына Аида. Можно было его ненавидеть.  
Пока он был жив.

А сейчас его просто нельзя было забыть. Джен смеялся. Горько. Схватившись за луку седла. Этот подлец все еще жил в нем, глухим голосом окликая из темноты сознания. Каждый проклятый Зевсом день. Он шептал его имя, входил в его сны, говорил ему что-то – каждый раз оставляя мучительную тоску и боль. Иногда настолько реальную, что, вскакивая, элеец ощущал ее кожей.

Остановив коня, Джен тяжело слез с седла и посмотрел назад. Надо было возвращаться. Эти глупые мысли были только старой памятью. И, развернувшись, он побрел домой, в этот момент ощущая себя Атлантом, который держит небо на плечах.

\- Долго ты гулял, поймал что-то? – жена вытирала подолом чашу.

\- Нет, - Джен усмехнулся. - Упустил…

 

А ночью ему снился плащ цвета индиго, рвущийся на ветру, и золото слепящей глаза колесницы.

Прошла еще одна осень. Тяжелая странная осень. Когда его тянуло в дорогу почти непреодолимо. Затем миновала бесцветная равнодушная зима, принеся вместе с холодами болезнь и расставание. Она сбежала с каким-то философом. Тиберий мог найти их, но не стал. Когда корабль тонет – у каждого должен быть шанс.

Весной элеец решил снова пойти в армию. Дайодженес дал зарок, что это будет его последний поход.

Позже, лежа в госпитале с рваной раной, он услышал звуки знакомого голоса и улыбнулся. Лихорадка видимо лишила его разума. Голос знакомого врача ворчал и клял кого-то, а молодой душе в искалеченном немолодом теле казалось, что он дома. И пахнет шафраном. Так сладко…

***  
\- Максуд, - треснувшие губы сложились в подобие улыбки.

Врач сел на кровать, немного более сутулый, чем прежде.

\- Скоро встанешь, Джен.

Это старое варварское сокращение имени кольнуло резкой болью.

\- Прости меня… - Джен отвернулся, только голос предательски дрогнул.

А лекарь молча сидел рядом, смотря на шальную голову, которая когда-то изменила ход войны.

\- Я говорил ему оставить тебя дома, а когда узнал, что конница возвращается без него, уехал сюда искать. Кому нужен дом без Господина. Сулейхан остался присматривать…

\- Ты не знаешь! – полувздох, Джен устало отирает лицо. - Это я… убил его.

Лекарь, с минуту смотрящий на него тусклым взором, медленно поднялся.  
\- Ты еще не понял? Он знал, что так будет. Не вини себя.

Понадобилось мучительно много времени, прежде чем элеец смог осознать и вспомнить, детали, мелочи, закономерные случайности, когда ему так странно везло при побеге. Деньги в греческих монетах в седельных сумках его коня, пропуск…

Он одевался поспешно, путаясь в перевязках, вздрагивая и не чувствуя боли, когда его остановил врач:  
\- И еще одно, Джен, болел ли ты после этого, сутки - двое?

\- Нет, - коротко бросил элеец, с которого эмоциональная встряска сбросила черное марево отчаяния. Он хотел уйти из лазарета. Сбежать. На край света. На новую войну. Куда угодно, хоть в Тартар. Только не помнить. И больше никогда не вспоминать цену, уплаченную Нике за ту победу.

\- Тогда, надо полагать, он жив.

Фраза остановила воина у порога.  
***

Найти Бессмертного в Афинах можно было только в одном доме. Позволить себе обладать таким пленником могла только императорская семья.

Вспоминая свое беспутное детство Дайодженес подкупами, посулами, угрозами добился карты подземелья, где по слухам содержался персидский колдун.

Только один человек мог подойти под описание: «и кровь его цвета травы несла благо Императору, выпитая на голодный желудок перед сном, она дарила ему вечную жизнь и процветание». Этот отрывок из медицинской книги разыскал Максуд. Будучи опытным врачом, он легко вошел в доверие к императорским лекарям.

Дальше было дело упорства, хитрости и техники.

Спланированный план побега едва не рухнул, когда Тиберий, спустившись вниз, попал в нижний ярус дворца. Он долго плутал по катакомбам, среди гробниц и забытых камер, до последнего момента надеясь найти нужную дверь. Но, когда погас факел, оставалось только признать очевидное – он заблудился.

Облокотившись о стену, Джен стал вспоминать сеть ходов, которыми прошел.

Случайно смещенный рычаг раздвинул стену. Удивленному взгляду предстали совсем другие покои. Джен посмотрел под ноги: он стоял на краю лестницы, ведущей в углубление купальни. Сквозь шесть центральных шахт в своде сверху сочился солнечный свет. Украшенное лазуритом дно виднелось сквозь прозрачную воду. На дне был выложен герб императорского дома. Дальше были комнаты, их колонны терялись в неверном свете.

Раздавшееся рядом «тхай’ла» заставило его подпрыгнуть. Он повернул голову. И в эту минуту ему показалось, что он на пороге хозяйских покоев, стоит дивный, теплый вечер, еще очень рано, и только зацвели финиковые деревья…

Не задумываясь, он шагнул вперед и обнял того, кто окликал его каждую ночь.

***

Ему ответили тяжелым мрачным взглядом. Перс, одетый в черную тунику очень медленно притянул его к себе.

Узнавая знакомые отблески безумия во взгляде, Джен попытался сделать шаг назад. Но внезапно остановился и закрыл глаза. Было то, за что он должен быть заплатить. Болью если понадобиться.

Персиянин брал его молча, жестко, не слушая, как когда-то, но молчащий на этот раз элеец мучительно боялся другого. Проснуться. Не в этой, а в своей жизни. В сером ворохе рутины и тишины. Рядом с чужими близкими. В одиночестве.

Очнулся Джен в знакомых руках, они держали его так крепко, будто он был иллюзией, способной рассыпаться в темноте. Морщась от боли, элеец прижался теснее. Вслушиваясь в чужой жар в своей крови, он постарался представить этот огонь руслом реки и направить его стихийное пламя. Раз за разом вычерчивая в мозгу удаляющийся прибой моря, в которое вливался огонь и остывал, Джен четко следовал наставлениям Максуда.

Если ты действительно его тхай’ла – ты обуздаешь безумие.

Он не помнил, сколько раз рисовал эту аидову реку, пока его тело послушно прогибалось, стремясь доставить наслаждение тому, кто считал его своим по праву.

\- Джен, - знакомый голос звучал тихо, а смотрящие внимательно глаза были осмысленными.

\- Хозяин, - хрипло сверкнул теплом голос бывшего раба.

Его руки давно нашли старый шрам на боку. И сейчас накрыли его ладонью.

\- Ты такой дурак хозяин, как ты мог позволить мне пристегивать твой акинак?

Перс, склонившись, коснулся губами блестящих от влаги глаз.

\- Иногда чтобы обрести что-то, надо что-то потерять.

 

***

Они бежали сквозь запутанную сеть ходов благодаря карте элейца. Максуд ждал их за городом с оседланными лошадьми. А у берега моря уже стояло судно.

Они назвали его «Предприятие». Какое - пока не решили. Будущее лежало перед ними прямой траекторией золотой стрелы влюбленного бога. А Боги, как известно, как и влюбленные, могут все.

_  
То есть, конец)_

_Вот видите, никто не умер))  
Кода беты_

**Эпилог**

Говорят, жрица богини Басты, зажигая благовония в храме, упоминала, что есть чувства, способные вернуться сквозь года и тысячелетия, и обрести новые крылья. Тогда, когда звезды станут ближе, а новые миры откроются смертным.

 

**Пояснительная часть:**

В древности Персия стала центром одной из величайших в истории империй, простиравшейся от Египта до р.Инд. В ее состав вошли все предшествующие империи – египтян, вавилонян, ассирийцев и хеттов. Более поздняя империя Александра Македонского почти не включала территорий, которые бы до этого не принадлежали персам, при этом она была меньше, чем Персия при царе Дарии.

Государство было разделено на двадцать сатрапий, или провинций, во главе которых стояли сатрапы. Сатрапами становились представители персидской знати, а сама должность передавалась по наследству.  
Ахемениды очень гордились своим происхождением. Бехистунская надпись, выбитая на скале по приказу Дария I, гласит: «Я, Дарий, великий царь, царь царей, царь стран, населенных всеми народами, давно уже царь этой великой земли, простирающейся еще дальше, сын Гистаспа, Ахеменид, перс, сын перса, арий, и предки мои были ариями».  
Период правления Ахеменидов отличался терпимостью. Долгие годы мира при персах благоприятствовали развитию городов, торговли и сельского хозяйства. Персия переживала свой Золотой век.

ПЕРСЕПОЛЬ, древний персидский город, основанный Дарием I Великим (правил в 522–486 до н.э.), куда он перенес столицу Ахеменидов из Пасаргад, столицы Кира Великого, основателя Персидского государства.

Площадь Персеполя составляет 135 000 кв. м. На строительных работах в Персеполе было занято не менее 4000 человек, строительство царской резиденции продолжалось в течение 50 лет. О масштабах этой работы может дать представление тот факт, что уже на подготовительном этапе нужно было превратить около 135 000 кв.м. неровной скальной поверхности в платформу определенной архитектурной формы.

В Персеполь можно было пройти по широкой парадной лестнице из 110 ступеней. Парадный дворец (ападана) Дария I состоял из большого переднего зала площадью 3600 кв. м. Этот зал был окружен портиками. Потолок зала и портиков поддерживали 72 тонкие изящные колонны из камня. Высота этих колонн более 20 м. Ападана символизировала мощь и величие царя и державы и служила для больших государственных приемов. Она была связана с личными дворцами Дария I и Ксеркса. В ападану вели две лестницы, на которых до сих пор сохранились рельефы с изображениями придворных, личной гвардии царя, конницы и колесниц. На одной стороне лестницы тянется длинная процессия представителей 33 народов державы, несущих подарки и подать персидскому царю. Это настоящий этнографический музей с изображением всех характерных особенностей различных племен и народов, включая их одежду и черты лица. В Персеполе были расположены также и дворцы других персидских царей, помещения для прислуги и казармы для войска.

Персидская армия по составу и тактике отличалась от прежних армий, для которых были типичны колесницы и пехота. Главной ударной силой персидских войск стали конные лучники, засыпавшие противника тучей стрел, не вступая при этом с ним в прямое соприкосновение. Армия состояла из шести корпусов по 60 000 воинов в каждом и элитных соединений численностью 10 000 человек, отобранных из членов знатнейших семейств и называвшихся «бессмертными»; они же составляли личную охрану царя.

Дарий I ввел единую для всей империи монетную единицу, составлявшую основу ахеменидской денежной системы, а именно - золотой дарик весом 8,4 г. Теоретически средством обмена служил серебряный сикль весом 5,6 г, равный по своей стоимости 1/20 дарика и чеканившийся главным образом в малоазийских сатрапиях. Как на дарике, так и на сиклях помещалось изображение персидского царя.

По распоряжению Дария I был восстановлен канал от Нила до Суэца, существовавший еще при Нехо, но ставший позднее несудоходным. Этот канал соединил Египет коротким путем через Красное море с Персией, и, таким образом, в Индию тоже была проложена дорога.

Среди культурных достижений ахеменидского времени можно упомянуть также древнеперсидский лунный календарь, который состоял из 12 месяцев по 29 или 30 дней, составлявших 354 дня. Таким образом, по древнеперсидскому календарю год был на 11 дней короче солнечного года. Каждые три года разница между лунным и солнечным календарем достигала 30-33 дней, и, чтобы устранить эту разницу, к году добавляли дополнительный (високосный) тринадцатый месяц. Названия месяцев были связаны с сельскохозяйственными работами (например, месяц чистки оросительных каналов, сбора чеснока, лютого мороза) или с религиозными праздниками (месяц поклонения огню и т.д.).

В годы правления Дария греки-ионийцы в западной части Малой Азии подняли восстание. Поддержанное греками в самой Греции, оно положило начало борьбе против персидского господства, которая закончилась только через полтора столетия из-за падения Персидского царства под ударами Александра Македонского. Дарий подавил ионийцев и начал поход против Греции. Однако буря разметала его флот у мыса Афон (Халкидонский п-ов). Через два года он предпринял второй поход против Греции, но греки разгромили огромную армию персов в битве при Марафоне, недалеко от Афин (490 до н.э.).

Персеполь был захвачен Александром Македонским, прекрасные дворцы, стоявшие на царской платформе, были сожжены, что, очевидно, должно было символизировать конец державы Ахеменидов. Согласно Плутарху, чтобы перевезти богатства, награбленные Александром в городе, потребовалось 10 тыс. пар мулов и 5 тыс. верблюдов.

**Детали:**  
«Он поднял свой великий меч по имени Повелитель Грозы», что доказывает, что меч, как и конь, колесница, корабль или другое любимое существо, мог носить имена и титулы.  
Согласно Квинту Курцию.

**Практика инкрустирования клинков и рукоятей:**  
Среди трофеев, взятых греками в Платее, были «акинаки с орнаментом из золота».  
Геродот (IX, 80)

**Акинак** — короткий (40—60 см) железный меч, являлся как колющим, так и рубящим оружием. Имел сердцевидное перекрестие и плоское навершие в виде поперечного короткого бруска или полумесяца.

**Персидский араб** является древней породой, которая жила в Персии приблизительно 2000 лет до н.э. Правила селекции были всегда очень строгие, чтобы выводить породу в чистоте. Обычно персидский араб имеет тот же экстерьер, что араб, но у него несколько более мощное телосложение. Это очень красивая верховая лошадь, элегантная, с красивыми движениями, резвая, энергичная и необыкновенно выносливая. Известны две породы, которые в Иране возникли от персидского араба. Это яф из Курдистана и дарашури из провинции Фарс. Обе породы имеют арабские черты, они живые, резвые и достигают в высоту около 150 см. Яф считается более выносливым, тогда как дарашури прекрасно приспособлен к суровому климату тех мест. К тому же он более красивый и элегантный, чем яф.

Элея (лат. Velia) — древний город в Лукании, на берегу Тирренского моря, всего в 25 км к юго-востоку от Пестума.

**Персидские имена:**  
Синдбэд - лорд мудрецов  
Парвэйз – удачливый  
Омид – надежда  
Киэноуш – королевский

Фируз – успешный

Дайодженес - рожденный Зевсом

Максуд – желанный

**Литература:**  
Рыжов К. Все монархи мира. Древний Восток. - Москва: Вече, 2001, 1999.  
Эрнест Р., Дюпюи Тревор Н. Всемирная история войн. Книга первая. - Москва: Полигон, 1997.  
Энциклопедия «Британика». Т.6 - Издательство Вильяма Бентона, 1961.  
Комолов С. Всемирная история в лицах. - Москва, 2000  
История Древнего Мира т.2. Расцвет Древних обществ: в 3-ех т., Издание второе/Ред. И.М. Дьяконова, В. Д. Нероновой, И.С. Свенцицкой - М.:Издательство «Наука», 1983.  
Коннолли П. Греция и Рим. Энциклопедия военной истории. «Эксмо-Пресс». Москва, 2000.  
Перевод: С. Лопухова, А. Хромова.

Уже много позже рассказу была подарена еще одна иллюстрация от MrSadFran:


End file.
